The Magnificent Spider-Man
by Cucumba
Summary: Seventeen year old High School student Ken King was bitten by a radioactive spider; giving him the powers of what a spider can. But he isn't the only one to have powers. In the darkest of darkness, the being whom he calls himself Electro plans to plunge Neon City into the dark. Can Spider-Man stop him before it's too late? (Based on the comic series and is my own Spidey universe.)
1. The End Of a Hero?

_**Here are people who can do all fine and heroic things but one - keep from telling their happiness to the unhappy.-Mark Twain**_

_**Do you want to know all about my story? Really want to know? If I were to tell you my life was different than an average human's is, would you believe it? I guess you can say my life is something right out of a comic book. My life is much different than anyone and anythings... I'll explain... everything.**_

_**Neon City - Time: 5:21 AM**_

_**October 22, 2014**_

In the large city, that was the size of New York, buildings were on fire as some fell to the ground with the sky had a bright orange tint. At the same time, the civilians ran in pure fear as they kept their children and family close, while some mourned as they held their dead relatives close to them. However, in the middle of the city had a larger mess of the chaos as buildings were into debris, while a teenager that had redish brown hair, blue eyes, black glasses, and wore a torn up suit began to lift all of it off of him, and threw it away while he was holding his head, for it was bleeding heavily.

"A-Ah... my head..." He said while he rubbed it and his eyes until he looked around, seeing a large part of the city he was in destroyed. "Oh my god... this is crazy..." He looked around quickly in a panic, wondering if there was anybody nearby. "HELLO?! ANYBODY HERE!?" He then suddenly a large amount pain wash over his body as he grabbed his right shoulder, for it too was bleeding, until he felt a tingle in his skull. At the same time, somebody walking toward him, in which he looked to see a humanoid figure; who was pure black with light blue veins and eyes covered in electricity, walking to him while it left electrical footprints behind while it faded quickly. "G-get away..." He began to walk backwards slowly while the humanoid figure still walked toward him. "I said GET AWAY!" He aimed his left arm toward him and put his middle and ring finger on his palm, making it shoot a ball of webbing toward it, but the being grabbed it and it turned to dust, making the teen stare with wide eyes and continued to walk backwards. He kept doing this until he accidentally tripped backwards while he tried to shoot more webs at the being, but were still easily obliterated. He tried to get away, until his back then hit a destroyed wall, making him look until his neck was grabbed by the black being lifted him up high enough for their eyes meet.

**"So... are you prepared for your life to end, boy?" **The being asked in a dark and low voice while he looked at the weak teen, until he began to slowly laugh. **"Look at you, the supposed 'Hero' of Neon City, having to retreat from your enemy... it's pathetic... I can't stand it, your kind now... They don't deserve to live in a world where the strong can take what they want and rule over the weak, for they are just tools... and let me tell you this..." **He gripped his neck tighter while the boy struggled to breathe from the pressure. **"Nobody is better ..than me... remember that in the after life." **The being began to form black electricity into his hand while he kept his eyes on the boy. **_"Any last words, Spider-Man?"_**

The boy then looked at the being weakly as he struggled until a thought came to his mind.

_"How did all of this happen?"_


	2. The Origins of Ken King

**_You cannot be a hero without being a coward - George Bernard Shaw_**

**_Three Weeks Ago_**

**_Neon City - Time: 7:23 AM_**

**_September 30, 2014 _**

The sun rose in the direction of a large city with large buildings and crowds of people who were either were driving to work, teenagers skated their way to school, or drove there. But a certain bus passed by a house on it's way to the city's main High School, until a teen with Redish-Brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses (same in the Prologue) and was wearing a brown shirt and shoes with a grey undershirt and jeans while he wore his one armed backpack, ran out and saw the bus.

"Crap! Dang it!" He said as he began to run for the bus as fast as he could.

**_Yeah... that's me. My name is Ken, Ken King, seventeen year old in my Junior. If you haven't guessed already, I'm usually the one picked on, probably because of me being the bookworm of the school, always reading and doing my work, that kind of thing. Kinda Cliche, but that's what it was. _**

"Hey! Stop the bus!" Ken yelled as he was hitting the window, trying to catch their attention, but the students noticed before as they started laughing at him, along with the bus driver as he didn't bother stopping, until a male teen with black hair and brown eyes, a green jacket and jeans got up.

"Hey! Stop the bus already!" He yelled, which made the student and driver groan as it was put to a stop.

"Micheal you asshole! You're seriously no fun at all!" A cheerleader in the bus said as he scoffed.

"Bite me, give the dude some slack. He's dealt with all of ya'll bullshit for the past ten years. Doesn't that mean anything to you guys?" Micheal asked as they looked around until a guy with a football jacket got up.

"...No, not really!" He as the others laughed, to which Ken shrugged off as he got on and saw next to Micheal.

"Thanks Micheal... I mean it." Ken said as Micheal nodded happily.

**_That's my best friend, Micheal. Me and him have been friends since Elementary. Whenever bullies would try to beat me down, he'd always stick up for me. I can stand up for myself, but they just so happen to get me when my back is turned most of the time._**

"No problem dude. Anything to help you out. You ok though?" Micheal asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah... I'm just really out of breath is all... Man why do they have to be like that?" Ken asked as Micheal shrugged.

"I dunno man, I really don't know. But hey, one more year, right?" Micheal asked as Ken nodded happily

"Yeah... no kidding." Ken said as the bus started again and drove to the school.

**_Later_**

**_Neon City High School -Time: 7:45 AM_**

As the bus stopped, the students began to get off the bus and into the building, while both Micheal and Ken walked into the building as fast as they could, and tried to get to the class they both shared.

"Ok, he isn't here. Let's just get to class as fast as we can." Micheal said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, we don't want to come across-" Ken said until he heard a voice.

"Across... who exactly?" A deep voice asked, which made both Ken and Micheal freeze as they looked behind them, seeing a tall teenager that wore a football jacket, white hightlights in his black hair, and torn up jeans.

**_That's the school bully, Alex, but he prefers to be called by his full name, Alexander, I guess to show off an ego that's as large as his fat head. You see, he finds pleasure in beating and bullying us, but mostly me, considering I'm the weakest one of the bunch._**

"Piss off Alex, we don't need your bullcrap right now. Can't you just give it a break?" Micheal asked as Alexander scoffed.

"Nah, I don't really want to. Besides, how WILL I get dominance over the folks of the school if I stop doing what I'm doing?" Alex asked as he popped his knuckles while Ken sighed a bit.

"And punching the crap out of people is your way of doing that then? That's... kinda pathetic if you ask me." Ken said while Alex looked at him in anger.

"What did you say King?" Alex asked while Micheal looked at Ken if concern.

"Ken... Don't risk it..." Micheal said as Ken shook his head.

"No Micheal. I need to do it, Somebody needs to at some point, might as well be me." Ken said as he gave Micheal his backpack and walked right up to Alexander. "You know Alex, you've been doing this for at least two years now. I mean, it was crazy then, but beating me up now? Is that really all you're gonna do? If that's the case, then you're not all that scary as you once were, and people WILL stand up to you, like I am now." The students watched them with wide eyes while Alex got angrier, but Ken paid no mind to all of that. "As of this year, things ARE going to be different, whenever you like it or not."

Micheal smiled while the student's jaws dropped a bit by what they witnessed, the weakest student, standing up to Alex. Alex's rage exploded as he punched Ken in the face knocking him down as his glasses fell out.

"That's the biggest bullcrap a wimp like you has ever said!" Alex yelled as Micheal ran to Ken.

"Ken! Are you alright?" Micheal asked in worry until the three heard footsteps.

"What's going on?" A girl asked as she helped Ken up, seeing she had blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and also wearing a long sleeved shirt with jeans and boots.

**_That's Elise, Elise Jordan. She's one of my childhood and... also my crush for the past eight years. I never told her about my feelings to be honest, but I want to someday. She and Micheal are really the best people I ever had because they looked out for me._**

"Well well, if it isn't Jordan." Alex said while smirking as she shook her head.

"Alex, leave him alone. He did nothing to you. Nobody did." Elise said as Alexander shrugged.

"Alright, whatever." Alexander said as he walked away toward the gym. "But next time you butt in, you'll regret it." He entered it while Elise rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said as she gave Ken his glasses. "Are you ok?" Ken nodded as he got up.

"Yeah... I am. Thanks Elise." Ken said as she nodded while Micheal shook his head.

"Dude, maybe standing up to Alex wasn't such a good idea." He said as Elise looked at Ken in surprise.

"You... did that?" She asked as she looked around to see people were still in shock. "It's no wonder they're like that."

"Hey, I couldn't let him keep doing what he's doing. Somebody had to stand up." Ken said as Micheal shook his head again.

"Dude, listen. You're not a Super Hero. You're nothing like those guys from comics, you need to know that at times you need to stay out." Micheal said as he looked at the clock. "Look, let's just get to class before that big monkey comes back." The two nodded as they walked to their class together.


	3. Oscorp is your friend

**_The real hero is always a hero by mistake; he dreams of being an honest coward like everybody else. - Umbreto Eco_**

**_Time: 7:50 AM_**

"Jackson Maton?" The teacher asked as he took role of the class.

"Here!" Jackson said as he rose his hand.

"Felicia Hardy?" The teacher asked.

"Here!" Felicia said, as she was a blonde haired girl with purple eyes, a brown jacket and black track pants said raising her hand.

**_That's Felicia, Felicia Hardy. She's another one of my best friends and we often work together, and always wants to be my partner when we're given a project. And for some reason, she always seems... close to me. I'm not sure on why, but what I do know is for as long as she can remember, her parents left her what was suppose to be a day or two, but then they just disappeared. Nobody really know what happened to them after that, possibly missing._**

"Micheal Hayor?" The teacher asked.

"Here!" Micheal said as he tapped his desk, indicating he was here, in which the teacher nodded.

"Elise Jordan?" The teacher asked.

"Here." Elise said while Ken looked at her in thought, how he wanted to tell her how he felt, for she was the nicest, sweetest and moste beautiful girl he's met, but never had the courage to tell her

"Ken King?" The teacher asked as Ken woke up from his trance.

"Huh?" Ken asked as he rubbed his head. "O-oh. Uh, here." The teacher sighed a bit as he clicked the mouse on his computer as he finished the role taking and was about to teach his lesson, but was interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention all staff. Please let out all those who have signed up for the field trip, and meet at the front of the school. Thank you." A woman said through it as she turned it off.

"Alright, everybody who signed up can leave." The teacher said as some of the student's, containing Ken, Felicia, Micheal and Elise, got up and walked to the door. "But just know that there WILL be make up work when you all get back tomorrow!"

Ken walked down the hall, while both Felicia and Elise stayed near him, for the two girls both had crushes on Ken, and have been wanting his love for some time. He may have been weak, but he had a much bigger heart than any of the other guys at school, so they try to make him stay away from the other girl as best as they could. Micheal knew about this just by how he observed them for a while, but stayed out of it. As they made their way to the front of the school, along with other students, they entered a school bus as they took their seats, with Felicia and Elise siting next to Ken and Micheal sitting near them.

"Alright kids, buckle up. This'll be a long drive." The bus driver said as he started the bus drove their way to their destination, Oscorp.

**_Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 10:02 AM_**

As the students where sitting in their seats, they saw a large skyscraper with green words on it, spelling "Oscorp" while they entered into the parking lot as the doors opened while all the students walked out, with Ken also coming out along with his friends following.

"Wow... so this is Oscorp. Biggest company in Neon City. Never thought I'd get to see it." Ken said as he looked at it in awe.

"Just think of all the stuff we'll get to see!" Elise said in a bit of excitement while Ken nodded.

"Yeah! It'll be amazing, magnificent maybe!" Ken said in excitement while Felicia looked at them in disgust and began to get a bit jealous as she walked to them.

"Hey Ken! Why don't you and me look around together?" She said as she looked at Elise as she frowned. "Alone."

"Now hang on, why don't we all go together? I mean, we'll have to if we don't want to get lost, right?" Ken asked while Elise and Felicia stared at each other, to which made him sigh. "Ok girls, what's up with you two? At one point, you're like friends, and then against each other."

'Nothing to worry about, don't worry." Felicia said as she smirked as Elise looked at her still.

"Hey guys! What's the hold up?" Micheal asked as he was near the door, which caught their attention as Ken looked at him.

"Coming!" Ken said as she looked at Elise. "Want to go?" Elise looked at him in surprise, but was replaced with smiling as they walked together, making Felicia look at her in a bit of anger as she followed them into the building,, meeting up with the rest of the students as a professor came to them.

"I'm glad so many of you chose to take some of your time to come here, I can see so much potential inside all of you, and you won't regret working in Oscorp if you choose to. My name is Professor Richard, and I'll be your guide here on this trip." Richard said as he walked away as the group followed him, leaving Ken a bit.

"Richard huh... Fantastic Four much?" Ken asked as he chuckled as he followed them.

**_Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 12:07 PM_**

"..And here we are in the mutated wing" Richard said as he and the students entered a large room filled with animals, such as mammals, fish, and insects.

"Man, look at these little guys." Micheal said as his attention was put on a large collection of spiders, which also caught Richards.

"Ah, those!" Richard said as he walked to them and observed them while smiling. "These spiders here, are no ordinary spiders. They're spiders I've genetically altered, giving them enhanced abilities, such as enhanced web fluid, agility, speed, reflexes, and strength." Felicia noticed something off about the collect of spiders as she looked for a bit, then at Richard.

"Um... excuse me. How many spiders are there exactly?" She asked as Richard looked at her in question.

"Only six, why is that?" Richard asked a Felicia observed it more, then back at him.

"Because there's only five. One's missing." Felicia said, which caught Richard off guard.

"Huh?" Richard asked as he looked at one of them. "Why, you're right! This one was suppose to contain the spider that has all of its enhanced abilities in once, my final version. I'm not sure where that went..." He said while the missing spider was lowering itself down onto a web while it found Ken, who was looking around, and began to go down faster. "I'm not sure where it went! I'm guessing the others are experimenting with it. Well... I guess we'll move on to the next section." He and the others followed him while Elise looked at Ken.

"Ken! Come on!" She said a bit of excitement as she left.

"Coming!" Ken said as the escaped spider was on his neck and bit him, making him yell in pain a bit as he held his neck on where the spider bit until the pain faded away, as he looked around, wondering on what it was. "..Ok, that was weird." He said to himself as he walked out of the room to follow the others while wondering on what caused the pain.


	4. The Beginning of a Hero

**_I came from rather humble beginnings - Teresa Palmer_**

**_Time: 1:35 PM_**

Ken caught up with the class as he saw them heading to the bus while he still held his neck to where the spider bit him and still wondered what it was that bit him.

"Hey dude, you ok? You seem off." Micheal asked as Ken nodded.

"Y-yeah, I am..." Ken said while Felicia was getting worried.

"Are you sure?" Felicia asked. "I mean, do you think we should have that looked at?"

"Look at something that's most likely be a neck pain? Nah, I should be ok." Ken said as he got into the bus while Elise looked at him in worry as they both sat down.

**_Time: 2:56 PM_**

Both close to Ken and Micheal's were close to their homes as they sat next to each other, considering Elise and Felicia left, until Micheal got up and went to the bus driver.

"This is close enough, we'll walk from here." Micheal said, in which the bus driver nodded and stopped it for them as they got off, and drove away as they walked on the sidewalk and hung out for a bit, but most of that was stopped by his concern for Ken. "Dude, are you SURE you're ok?"

"I'm telling you now, I'm fine. Must be a bad neck pain or something." Ken said as he still held his neck.

"Dude, if it's still hurting, then there's obviously something wrong." Micheal said as he sighed. "Look, do you WANT me to look at it for you?"

"Alright, whatever. But I'm telling you right now, it's possibly just a neck pain." Ken said.

**_Micheal's Apartment - Time: 3:05 PM_**

Micheal opened the door to his room as Ken sat down on Micheal's bed and took off his shirt.

"Alright, I'm ready." Ken said as Micheal then sat down next to him and began to observing his back to see anything.

"Well, I sure as hell don't see anyth-" Micheal said until his eyes came across something on Ken's neck, a spider bite along with a thread of webbing attached to it. "Uh... Ken? I think I found your problem."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ken asked in question as he looked at Micheal.

"Were you... ever bit by anything?" Micheal asked as Ken shrugged.

"I... THINK so, why? Is that the case here?" Ken asked as Micheal nodded a bit.

"I think so..." Micheal said as he trailed the webbing up to the bite and tried to get it off, only to see it's attached to him, jumping Ken a bit

"What are you doing?" Ken asked.

"I'm gonna try to get this webbing off you, it's attached to ya though. So bear with me while I yank it off." Micheal said as he prepared to yank it off. "This'll be quick." Ken nodded as Micheal then yanked it off of him, making Ken gasp in pain.

"Ow! That hurts like a freaking banshee!" Ken said as he held his neck as Micheal shrugged.

"But it's over now." Micheal said he looked at the end of the webbing, to see a now dead spider on the end, and showed it to Ken. "See, it was a spider bit."

"Wow, it was then." Ken said as he looked at the spider. "I got the bite ever since we were in that mutated wing." He began to think about it for a bit and came to a conclusion. "That missing spider... what if it was... this one?"

"You know something? You might be right." Micheal said as he looked at it. "What should we do with it now?"

"It looks like it's dead... so I guess we just give the thing a proper burial. I mean, not like LITERALLY plan a funeral or something like that." Ken said as Micheal nodded.

"I know what you mean. Don't worry about it, hopefully this thing didn't give you anything, like it's toxin or something. If anything, I'd advise you to sleep it off or something, wait until the next day, and see if things changed. If that happens, then we'll try to do something about it." Micheal said as he put the spider in a box.

"Alright, thanks man. I mean it." Ken said as he put his shirt back on and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, see ya man." Micheal said as looked at the spider more while Ken stared at it for a bit as he walked back home.

**_Later_**

**_Neon City - Ken's Home -Time: 4:37 PM_**

Ken walked down the sidewalk as he saw a two story house and entered it by opening the door.

"Hey mom, dad? I'm home!" He yelled as a man with his brown hair, now growing white, and wearing glasses walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey kid... How was today?" His dad, George, asked.

"It was... ok I guess." Ken said as he aimed his eyes at the bite, then back to his father. "Where's mom?"

"She went to the store before you came here, to get some stuff so she can make that fried steak you love. She should be back soon." George said as he smiled.

"Alright..." Ken said as he headed upstairs. "Let me know when dinner's ready, ok? I'm just really tired."

"Alright kido. Sleep well." George said as he walked away, leaving Ken to go up the stairs, leaving him.

Ken made his way into his room as he shut the door behind him and started to get a headache, one that was painful enough for him to grip his head tightly, and tried his best to resist it, but got the best of him and knocked him out, putting him to sleep as he fell to the floor.

**_Time: 5:41 PM_**

He began to wake as he opened his eyes quickly as he rubbed his eyes to see a piece of paper stuck to his hand, and tried to get it off him, only to see it was attached to his fingers. He then yanked it off him with great force, only for his fingers to hit the blanket of his bed, as it too was attached to him as he began wrestle to get it off as it was starting to cover his body until he then finally got out of it and shook his head while looking at his fingers.

"What is going on?" Ken asked as he then grabbed his drawer, only for the handle to break off, which surprised him. "What the? I never could have done that before..." He then heard his door being knocked. "Yeah?" He then scrambled to put the handle somewhere else, but it was stuck to his hand.

"It's me honey. Can I come in?" His mom asked, which made Ken freak out a big.

"Uh yeah! One second!" Ken said as he then finally yanked the handle off his hand and put it up quickly as he carefully opened the door so he wouldn't crush the knob, to se an older woman with his brown hair and blue eyes as she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again son." Her mom, April, said as Ken hugged back.

"Nice to see you too... and today was... ok I guess." Ken said.

"Good, I just wanted to let you know dinner was ready." April said as she stopped hugging and went downstairs.

"I'll be right down." Ken said as he looked at his hand again. "Just... what was THAT all about? I never had THAT much strength or something sticking on my fingers..." He tried to ignore what just happened as he walked out of the room and went downstairs.


	5. The King Take The Throne

**_Legitimate use of violence can only be that which is required in self-defense. - Ron Paul _**

**_Neon City High School - Time: 12:13 PM_**

**_October 1, 2014 _**

"So what happened yesterday with you? Are you ok?" Elise asked Ken as they walked down to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I am. It... was neck cramp, nothing to worry about too much." Ken said as he smiled.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm just glad you're ok." Elise said as she smiled back until they heard a voice.

"Hey guys!" Felicia said in the distance, in which annoyed Elise. "Come on! Let's get seats before they're all taken!"

"Alright, alright! We're coming!" Ken said as the two girls walked together and saw Micheal. "Dude... Weird stuff happened just yesterday."

"Really? What happened?" Micheal asked as Ken began to talk.

"Well, stuff just got stuck to my hands and-" Ken explained until he was cut off.

"Guys, come on!" Felicia yelled toward them, which got the boys attention.

"I'll tell you later." Ken said as he went in line for lunch, and sat down with his friends except Elise, for she remembered something.

"I forgot my drink! I'll be right back!" She said as she walked off, as Felicia watched her in suspension while the boys ate, until Ken put down his fork and was about to grab his drink, but saw the utensil was still attached to his fingers.

"Oh come on! Not now!" Ken whispered as he looked around to see nobody was looking at what was going on, then looked at something to buy time with Felicia and came up with something as he took her napkins, which Micheal noticed. "H-hey Felicia! You also forgot your napkins!"

"Huh?" Felicia asked as she looked at him and looked at her tray. "I did, didn't I? Thank you for telling me Kenny!" She then got up and walked away to get some while Micheal looked at Ken.

"Ok, I'm guessing the bite turned you from a bookworm to a prankster." Micheal said as Ken shook his head.

"No! That's not it! Look!" Ken said as he showed the still attached utensil to him. "This is what I was talking about! Stuff kept attaching to my hand,and I LITERALLY yanked the handle off my drawer, and I BARELY have any muscles in my arms!"

"Really?" Micheal asked as he tried to get it off his hand, only for it him to fail a few times, until he finally did it and observed it. "There's really nothing on here! Nothing sticky or anything."

"Then what's going-" Ken said until he felt a tingling feeling in his skull, making his head to see Elise walking back to them, but she accidentally slipped on a spill on the floor as her drink was thrown into the air, to which he got out as fast as he ever did before and caught her before her head hit the floor while looking at her, and grabbing her drink as it landed in his hands., making everybody silent, and his eyes widened, realizing what he just did as he helped her to her feet while Felicia looked at Elise in jealousy.

"T-thanks..." Elise said while blushing a bit. "How did you do that?"

"I... er.. reflexes! You know, something I've just got lucky with." Ken said sheepishly.

"But... the way you did it... it seemed so... unordinary." Elise said as Ken shrugged, trying to ignore it.

"Trust me, I'm surprised just as much as you are." Ken said he saw that the drink was attached to his hand as he tried to shake it off him while Elise watched.

"Are... you ok?" Elise asked as Ken nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Ken said as he shook one last time, making it fly out of his hands and hit Alexander in the head, making it explode as it made impact, making his hair and top of his jacket wet, as everybody saw this and looked at Ken is shock, even himself. Alexander looked at him grimly, making Ken run off quickly while running out of the cafeteria.

"You're dead King..." Alex said as he got up. "C'mon boys, let's get that little bitch." He walked out as three other guys followed him.

"...Crap." Micheal said as he and the girls ran to find Ken.

**_Meanwhile_**

Ken ran through the hallways and then hid behind a wall of lockers while breathing heavily.

"Crap, crap, crap..." He said to himself quietly while looking at his hand. "This is your freaking fault." His talking suddenly stopped as he had the tingling feeling in his skull again, which made him looked behind to see a fist coming near him as he dodged it, making it put a dent on one of the lockers, seeing the fist belonged Alexander.

"You're a freaking dead man King! I'm putting you out of your misery here and now!" Alex said as students blocked the hallways while cheering for the fight.

"Alex, stop!" Elise said while Felicia was by her side.

"Leave him alone!" Felicia said as well until two of Alex's goons grabbed her and the others and pinned them down, along with Micheal who got there just a bit later.

"They're ours boss, beat that little wimp!" One goon said making Alex nod as he prepared his fists and began to throw them at Ken, making him easily dodge it.

Alex punched toward him more, while Ken still dodged each punch, until he did a sweep kick, with Ken dodging it by flipping in the air and landing on his two feet with his hand on the ground as well, surprising the crowd and Alex as he smiled a bit while getting up properly while giving him the "Bring it hand" gesture, taunting Alex.

"OK King! You asked for it!" Alex yelled as he punched at an insane speed, with Ken still dodging the punches thrown at him until he grabbed one fist and spun Alex around and kicked him in the back, sending him into stairs as he fell downward, knocking him out as the thugs looked back at Ken in shock.

"Alright, who's next?" Ken asked as the goons let go of Elise and the others as they ran toward Alex, wanting to see if he was ok, only for them to look at Ken in fear.

"Dude... you knocked him out." One goon said.

"No, screw that, I ain't staying here." Another said.

"You... you're a freak." The last goon said as he and the others picked him up and helped him to the nurse's office while Ken watched as the crowd began to mummer and walk away a bit, leaving him to look at his hands in complete horror as he then ran out.

"Ken! Wait up!" Micheal said as he followed him, leaving Elise and Felicia staring at where the two boys went, then at each other in worry.


	6. The Start of a New Person

**_A good indignation brings out all one's powers. - Ralph Waldo Emerson_**

**_Neon City Streets - Time: 1:05 PM_**

Ken ran out of the school and through the streets in fear and stopped in an alleyway while trying to hide and pinching his forehead in stress.

"Ken!" A voice yelled as Ken looked at it in shock, seeing it was Micheal. "Dude, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not!" Ken said in a bit of fear. "I just freaking knocked out a guy in my school when I didn't mean to!"

"What? You mean you didn't mean to punch him?" Micheal asked as Ken shook his head.

"No! That was in self defense and reflexes! Something is completely wrong!" Ken said as his eyes caught something, to which Micheal looked as well to see a spider on it's web, which made Ken remember about the spider that bit him as the two looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so dude." Micheal said as Ken looked at his fingers and put it on the wall, feeling it attached to it as he put then next one on it as he began to climb up the wall like a spider would. As he climbed, he stopped to look at Micheal.

"D-Dude! Are you SEEING this?!" Ken asked in amazement as Micheal nodded amazement as well.

"I... I think I am!" Micheal said as Ken landed next to him by flipping.

"Something about that spider... must have mutated me somehow, altered my DNA, you know?" Ken said as Micheal nodded.

"Yeah, must have been. I wonder... if that spider was radioactive." Micheal said as Ken shrugged happily while looking at his hands.

"Probably. Let's just hope I don't shoot webs out of my butt." Ken said as he laughed a bit. "Well... I think I need to get home. I bet i'll have some explaining to do, we'll talk about all this later."

"Alright man, I'll let Elise and Felicia know you had to leave early." Micheal said as the two went their separate ways.

**_Later_**

**_Neon City(Ken's Home) - Time: 2:37 PM_**

Ken quietly snuck to his house, hoping to not get caught, and silently opened the door, entering and closing it, and turned to see his dad, waiting for him.

"..Why did you leave school grounds early?" George asked as Ken rubbed his head.

"Well..." Ken said silently.

"First you knock out a man, and then you run out of school. What's up with you today boy?" George asked as Ken took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Look, I didn't mean to start it ok? I accidentally threw a drink at his head and it just... blew up on him. He got angry and was after me! It was only out of self defense!" Ken said as George looked at him skeptically.

"So... you meant to throw a bottle at somebody?" George asked as Ken shook his head.

"No! I never meant to throw it at ANYBODY. It just slipped-" Ken tried to say.

"A drink, SLIPPED out of your hands and it just HIT him? Do you expect me to believe that?" George asked.

"Look, I never meant to hit him or at ANYBODY by any means. You would know that." Ken said as George shook his head.

"The boy with the now broken arm says different." George said as Ken was about to open his mouth. "The school told me. You have NO idea on how much trouble you are in."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HIM! Believe it or not, I didn't ask for a fight! I hurt him only because of self defense! When I realized what I did, I ran. I was scared about what I did!" Ken said in anger.

"...Alright, if you say so." George said he hugged Ken. "I'm sorry to yell at you son, but I worry about you..."

"I know..." Ken said as he looked at his hands silently.

**_Later_**

**_Time: 7:47 PM_**

Ken walked out of the house as he took the trash out. When he did, he began to walk back in.

"Ken?" A female asked, as it revealed to be Elise.

"Eli?" Ken asked as he rubbed his head. "Look... about earlier..."

"That... was kinda cool." Elise said quietly.

"I-Wait, it was?" Ken asked as Elise nodded.

"You took down the guy people thought as a threat in the school... that was amazing..." Elise said as she looked at him. "How did you do that? You saved me from going to a hospital and then stop Alex, how did you do it, all of that?"

"I... Don't know. I guess it was just reflexes." Ken lied as he rubbed his head.

"Reflexes?" Elise asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah! Don't ask how." Ken said as he rubbed his head.

"Ah... ok then." Elise said as a police car drove up to them, when it did, the window rolled down as it revealed to be a blonde haired man with brown eyes wearing a black jacket.

**_That's Elise's father, John Jordan, captain of the Neon City Police department. He's always looked out for her no matter what happens, from what I can tell, he's an amazing father._**

"Hey darling." John said as Elise smiled and saw Ken. "Who's this?"

"This... is my friend, Ken, Ken King. I told you about him." Elise said as she got in while he looked at him.

"Ah yes, that's right. You always talked about him." John said as she blushed while he looked at him. "I heard a lot of good things about you. You saved my daughter from that boy at school, right?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess you can say that." Ken said as he nodded.

"Well, you have my respect for that. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, I hope to see you again." John said as he rolled up the windows and drove off with her in it.

Ken watched as he went inside and saw an envelopes on the table and looked through it as he was a ton of bills, in which he got sad over for a bit and he noticed a magazine full of jobs or opportunities to make quick cash, and picked it up to read it, with the first thing he noticed was an ad of a wrestling match offering to give out thousands of dollars to the winner, to which made him look at his hand as an idea popped into his head. He walked toward the phone and began to dial Micheal's phone number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?" Micheal asked over the phone.

"Micheal, I think I know on what to do with those new powers." Ken said as he looked at his hand. "It's a great idea."


	7. Words of a Wise Man, and Arachnid Boy

_**With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility - Voltaire/Ben Parker/Stan Lee**_

_**Two Days later**_

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 5:29 PM**_

_**October 3, 2014**_

Two days have passed since the events at the Neon City High School, as Ken mastered his new spider powers, and decided to put them to good use for something that takes place in the middle of Downtown as he and Micheal were being driven by George while the two teens sat in the back.

"So, is the costume ready as you say?" Micheal whispered as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, should be. I tried it on a bit ago, it fits, and capable of lasting." Ken whispered back.

"Do you think this'll work?" Micheal whispered as Ken shrugged..

"It should. I have enough power to do it, so it should be an ease." Ken whispered as the car was being parked.

"Ok, here we are." George said as he stopped the car near a library.

"Thanks for the ride dad." Ken said as he and Micheal was about to exit the car, but was stopped by George.

"Ken, I want to talk to you, alone if that's ok." George said as he looked at Ken, then at Micheal as he nodded.

"Alright, take all the time you guys need." Micheal said as he got out and closed the door.

"Ok... what is it?" Ken asked as they looked at each other.

"About you." George said as Ken was in question.

"If it's about that fight a few days ago, I'm telling you now, I didn't start it!" Ken said.

"It's just... Look, you're changing into a grown man. I went through what you are." George said as Ken frowned a bit and was going to say otherwise, but stayed quiet. "These are now the years when a boy changes into a man, one he'll be for the rest of his life, be careful of who you change into. That boy, Alex, was it? He probably deserved it for all the times he bullied you and the others, But know this... you have power, a great power, but with that, comes with a great responsibility. I want you to remember that."

"I.. will. Thanks dad." Ken said as he got out.

"I'll meet you two later, ok?" George asked as he drove off.

"Yeah... sure... after I win some money with this new power." Ken said as he and Micheal walked toward a wide building as lights shined outside with people coming in and out, with some of them having wounds on them.

"You sure you want to do this?" Micheal asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Anything to get money for my folks." Ken said as he walked in alongside Micheal.

_**Later**_

_**Time: 5:35 PM**_

Micheal waited in the bathroom door as he waited for Ken to change into his new costume.

"Are you done in there yet?" He asked.

"I am now." Ken said as he walked out, showing he was wearing a spandex suit that's front torso was red, the arms were light blue, red shoes, gloves and a mask as it had yellow lenses(Yellow spider-man lenses), and on the front of the shirt had a black spider symbol on it. "Well, how do I look?" Ken asked as Micheal whistled in impression.

"Damn, now that's effort." He said as he nodded. "Alright, I'll be in the front stands and watch you from there. Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, I will." Ken said as he and Micheal went their separate ways, with him going to the administration desk. "Hey... I'm here to sign up." The woman working on the desk looked at him as she smoked.

"Sorry kid, people of your kind aren't allowed." She said coldly as Ken looked at her.

"N-no! Please! I...I need this." Ken begged a bit as she looked at him, then sighed.

"Alright... name please." The woman said as she took out her pen.

"Er... Arachnid Boy." Arachnid Boy(Ken) said as she stared at him for a bit in question.

"...Arachnid Boy?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Arachnid Boy said as she stared at him and began to write down his name.

"...Alright, whatever you say kid. Go right ahead." She said as Arachnid Boy walked through the door as he was prepared for what was ahead.

_**Time: 7:43 PM**_

In the large stadium, had a large crowd of thousands of people, and one of them being a wrestler near the edge of the ring while the crowd was cheering as the announcer came up and brought out his microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the match you've all you've been waiting for, in the 100 year annual, WWE Wrestling SHOWDOWN!" He yelled as the crowd cheered loudly. "First off, we have city champion, weight of 300 pounds in muscle, Nikolai Venzer, The Mighty SHOGUN!" The crowed roared louder as the wrestler got into the ring, who was a large man with blonde, buzzed hair as he wore black pants, boots and tanktop as he rose his arms in the air as the crowd cheered more. "And we have our new contestant! Here he is, The Magnificent SPIDER-MAN!" Arachnid boy walked up to the ring while the crowd booed at him.

"It's Arachnid Boy!" Arachnid Boy yelled as he got in it.

"And I can give two shits of what your name is kid." The announcer said quietly to him as he then got out of the ring quickly. "READY? GO!"

"I hope you're ready for the beating of your life squirt. Because your days of playing are over!" Nikolai said with the microphone near him as the crowd cheered more.

"I dunno about you, but don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm stronger than you might think." Arachnid Boy said as he stood his ground.

Nikolai then charged toward his as he swung his fists around toward Arachnid Boy, only for him to dodge them easily, but on the last punch it hit him in the stomach, making it send him to the edge of the ring while the crowd cheered him on. He then grabbed Arachnid Boys legs and was about to pick him up, but to see his hands attached to the mat of the ring.

"What the..." Nikolai asked until Arachnid Boy counterattacked by him flipping his whole body the other way and punched Nikolai in the face, stunning him, along with the crowd to stop cheering. He quickly flipped backwards and landed on his feet and one hand as stood up and crossed his arms.

"Aw, and here I thought you'd be a challenge. Should'a figured it would have been easy/" Arachnid boy said tauntingly as Nikolai looked in anger.

"What... did you say?" Nikolai asked as he felt his jaw.

"Ken... Don't piss him off..." Micheal said quietly.

"Well, the dude said you were city champion. Fighting you now, I don't really see it. To me, you're just as weak as the next guy." Arachnid Boy said as the crowd spoke quietly.

"Aaaand you did." Micheal said as he facepalmed while Nikolai growled.

"You just pushed it!" Nikolai yelled as he charged at Arachnid Boy quickly and threw powerful punches toward him.

Arachnid Boy dodged some of the punches until grabbed one of the fists, but to be pushed down as Nikolai got on top of him and prepared to punch him, but was then kicked in the face, making him stumble backwards as Arachnid Boy slid under him and kicked him upward.

"It's all or nothing, my own personal move!" Arachnid Boy yelled as he grabbed Nikolai by the back while he spun and slammed him to the ground, breaking the mat a bit, landed on the ground, then jumped upward while he spun until he rocketed his way down to Nikolai at a fast speed until stopped and punched him in the stomach, causing Nikolai to go through the mat and created a large hole. "**MAXIMUM SPIDER!**" He landed near the hole as he looked through it. "Yo! You ok?" He asked this while the announcer then ran up to the hole and found Nikolai in it, then turned on the microphone.

"I-It appears the Mighty Shogun... is knocked out!" He said as the crowd mummer in shock while Arachnid Boy looked around.

"...WOO! YEAH!" Micheal yelled through the stands. "GO ARACHNID BOY!" Once he said it, the crowd began to cheer loudly for it surprised Arachnid Boy a bit while he looked around.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have our new champion, ARACHNID BOY!" The announcer yelled as he rose the new champions arm up, while behind the mask; Ken, looked around as he smiled happily for he just proved his ability.


	8. Loss of a Loved One

**_There is no revenge so complete as forgiveness. - Josh Billings _**

**_Time: 8:30 PM_**

"You did great today kid." The announcer said as he was followed by Ken, who was unmasked.

"Hey, I did it for the money." Ken said as the announcer nodded.

"And money you have earned alright kid." The announcer said as he unlocked the door to his office, went inside, and gave Ken a one hundred dollar bill, which made him look in question. "There you go kid."

"Huh...? This is only one hundred." Ken said as the announcer looked at him in question back.

"Uh huh... your point?" The announcer asked.

"An ad said I would have Ten Thousand; This is only a hundred." Ken said as he looked at him in anger. "You cheated me off."

"I didn't cheat ya kid." The announcer said as he smoked his cigar. "Look, here's the deal. Only OFFICIAL wrestlers get the full price of it. You're only a skinny-ass mofo."

"Sir... I NEED the money. I NEED it for my family." Ken said as he slammed his hands to the desk while the announcer stared at him for a bit until he then blew some smoke into Ken's face.

"Not my problem." He said as he smirked while Ken stared at him in pure shock and anger, as he just risked his neck to get some money, only to get a small fraction of it, as He took the cut and walked away in anger.

While he walked, he saw a twenty one year old man with black hair, as it was sticking up, sunglasses, jeans, black boots, a yellow jacket and a brown scarf while holding a bag as they walked passed each other, as he continued to walk to where the announcer was as he slammed the bag on his deck, catching the announcer's attention.

"Now what in the shi-" The announcer asked, until a pistol was was on his forehead.

"Now listen up. Put the money in the bag, and you won't get shot." The man said coldly.

Ken opened the elevator while he waited, until he then heard yelling behind him as he looked, revealing the man he just saw and the announcer.

"HEY STOP HIM, SOMEBODY!" The announcer yelled as he saw Ken. "KID! STOP HIM!" Instead of being helped, Ken got out of the way as the man went inside and pressed the first floor, making the elevator door close.

"Thanks kid. I owe you." He said as it closed, making the announcer banged on the door in anger, then looked at Ken.

"What the hell kid?! That guy had all of my money! All my hard work!" He yelled as Ken looked at him coldly.

"...Your point?" Ken asked while the announcer shook his head.

"Kid, you don't understand. Without ALL that, this place will close DOWN." The announcer said in anger while Ken stayed cold.

"...Not my problem." Ken said darkly, as the announcer looked at Ken in shock, then in anger as he walked away, leaving him alone.

**_Time: 8:40 PM_**

"So that means, you did all that for only one hundred dollars?" Micheal asked as Ken nodded, keeping his outfit under his clothes. "Damn dude... that's just cheap."

"Tell me about it." Ken said in annoyance as they continued to walk, until they saw police sirens and police tape around an area. "Hey... that's where dad was waiting fo-" His eyes grew wide as a realization came into his head. "No..." He then began to run toward the sight. "No, no no no no!"

"Ken!" Micheal yelled as he followed him while Ken went through the police officers and saw the body of his father, George, as he was breathing heavily.

"No... Oh my god... Oh my god, DAD!" Ken said as he was freaking out while George opened his eyes.

"K-Ken?" George asked as he looked at Ken while holding his chest.

"W-what happened?" Ken asked in panic as he looked one the police.

"Car jacker appearntly. Took the mans car and shot him right in the heart. He won't survive at this rate, so if you have anything to say, now's the time." A female officer said.

"D-D-Dad.. I'm here! Please don't give up on me!" Ken said as tears began to stream down his face.

"K-Ken... t-thank you... for... for being... my.. son... w-watch over... your mother." George said quietly as he closed his eyes, showing he has passed, making Ken break down as he held his fathers hand and Micheal grasping his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry dude... I'm so... sorry." Micheal said sadly as Ken then looked up as the tears stopped and got up. "Ken?" He watched Ken walk toward an alley was as he began to run. "Ken! Wait!"

As he ran through the alley, he started to take off his clothes, hiding his outfit and putting on his mask, becoming Arachnid Boy, as he climbed up the wall as he made his way to the rooftop and looked around the streets, to see the car owned by his father. When he saw it, he then ran and jumped from building to building, along with swinging on any rope he can get his hands on, as he took a leap of faith and landed on top of the car, causing huge bump.

"Hey, what was that?" A goon asked.

"Shouldn't be anything. Just keep driving." The murderer said.

"...Alright, if you say so boss." Another goon said as he drove faster, not knowing Arachnid Boy was still on top of the car.

**_Neon City, Docks_**

**_Time: 9:08 PM_**

The murderer and his goons drove through the docks and toward a warehouse as they got out of the car while they held bags of money.

"Well boys, we scored big time." The murderer said as he looked at his goons as they all smiled. "Along with what that old bastard had, this should help our families big time."

"I just hope Angelica will understand what I'm doing." One goon said.

"If that bitch you call a wife won't then hey, free money for you. Use it for strip clubs or whatever the hell you want. I honestly don't care." The other goon said.

"Alright boys, let's pack up our operation and head out." The murderer said as they all went into the warehouse while Arachnid Boy stared at them through the shadows as he jumped off the car and ran to the warehouse and jumped on the wall, in which caused a bang that caught their attention.

"What was that?" A one goon asked as he turned on his flashlight and pistol as he looked around.

"I think we were followed!" The other said.

"Look, keep you eyes peeled." The murderer said as he went upstairs while Arachnid Boy began to crawl his up to the ceiling to get under one of the goons and tackled him, making him down on the guard as he screamed, only to be knocked out being punched.

"LEO?" The other goon asked as he ran to the source and saw Arachnid Boy, then the other he was tackled and knocked out, with the murderer hearing it as he began to load up a shotgun on the side of a table in fear, as he saw a shadow crawling up on the wall.

"I got you now you freaky son of a bitch!" He yelled as he began shooting, only for the shadow, Arachnid Boy, to dodge it quickly while he tried to reload the gun, until Arachnid Boy charged at him, knocking him and the gun down.

"I've got you now..." Arachnid Boy(Ken) said as he picked him up and took off his mask.

"You... you're that boy from before." The murderer said quietly.

"You have no idea on how much PAIN YOU CAUSED TODAY!" Ken yelled at him as the murderer began to struggle

"Look, just give me a chance!" The murderer yelled as Ken's eyes widened.

"What about that old man you killed? Did YOU give him a chance?!" Ken yelled as he slammed the murderer into the glass window, having the moonlight then shine on him, revealing to be the same man that robbed the announcer while Ken's eyes grow wide in shock. "No... it can't be you..." Ken said quietly as he began to think a realized something; If he only stopped him, George would still be alive, and knowing this fact, made him depressed.

"I caused this... He's dead... and it's all my fault." Ken said silently, but looked at the murderer. "Yet... you still killed him." He began to walk toward the edge, putting the man over for him to fall. "I should DROP you. Yeah... make you pay for what you did to my father." He then let the murderer go as he began to fall while screaming, but stopped as he was grabbed by the ankle by Ken. "..But I can't... A wise man told me... that with great power, comes great responsibility..." He said as he stabbed the pants on his leg through a sharp edged pipe, making him hang while police cars swarming the warehouse. "..I'll let the cops handle you. You're their problem now." He then ran out through the ceiling of the building and quietly left the scene.

**_Neon City - Ken's House -Time: 10:27 PM_**

Ken walked back to his house, while wearing his normal clothes, and opened the door to see his mother, April, crying her eyes out as she looked at Ken, while he was doing the same.

"Oh Ken..." April said as she walked to him as they hugged tightly while crying, as they spent the night that way.


	9. Continuing a Philosophy

**_Sometimes it is better to lose and do the right thing than to win and do the wrong thing. - Tony Blair_**

**_Neon City- Ken's Home - Time: 8:56 AM  
October 4, 2014 _****_  
_**

"...And in later news, the notorious criminal, Lucas Wilson, age twenty-one, was captured last night by a mysterious figure, nobody knows who it was; The crimes Lucas was charged for was... Committing at least five murders, stole at least One hundred thousand dollars in cash, and carjacked at least twenty two vehicles, and for this, what will become of his is still a mystery. We will keep you updated on the case soon. I am Jennifer Logan, and this is NCN." Jennifer said as a commercial popped up on the TV.

April and Ken held each other in comfort while they sat on the couch, as they were, Ken shed a tear a bit.

_"It's my fault... it's ALL my fault... If I wasn't so stupid to let that guy Lucas go... dad might have been still alive..." _Ken thought as he held his mom tighter until they head a door being knocked while Ken got up. "I'll get it..." He opened the door, to see Micheal, Elise and Felicia, then looked at his mom. "Friends are here..."

"Is it not just Micheal?" April asked.

"Yeah... my two other friends." Ken answered.

"Let them in... I wish to meet them, you never told me much about them." April said.

"Did... we come here at a wrong time?" Micheal asked as Ken shook his head.

"No... you're fine... come in please." Ken said as he got out of the way and let them in as both Felicia and Elise saw April.

"Mrs King... I'm so sorry for your loss." Felicia said as she gripped both of her hands.

"It's fine miss...?" April asked in question.

"Felicia. Felicia Hardy." Felicia answered as April looked at her more.

"Hardy... your father, the billionaire?" April asked as Felicia nodded.

"Yes mam, that's right. I've been friends with your son for a while." Felicia said as she looked at Ken.

"And I'm Elise, Elise Jordan. Another friend of his." Katie said as April looked at her in surprise

"Jordan?" April asked as Elise nodded.

"Yeah... Chief of Police, John Jordan, I'm his daughter." Elise said as she looked at Ken in compassion. "I... just wanted to say to both you and your mom that I'm sorry for your loss." Felicia nodded in agreement as Ken suddenly hugged both of the girls tightly around their necks as he began to break down as the two girls hugged back until he stopped and looked at them.

"Thank you guys... I mean it..." He said as he turned away and began to go up to his room. "Can... you guys give me some space? I need my head cleared." The girls nodded as they looked at April.

"It was very nice to meet you two girls." April said as she weakly smiled as Felicia and Elise left the house, leaving Micheal, as he went upstairs to see Ken sitting on his bed as he looked at the Arachnid Boy outfit, and closed the door behind him, which caught Ken's attention.

"..I thought I told you I needed space..." Ken said as he looked at it more.

"Dude... I know what your thinking. It's not your fault-" Micheal said until Ken looked at him.

"It IS my fault. If I only stopped Lucas, maybe dad would have been alive..." Ken said as he gripped his forehead in pure stress and depression.

"Ken, you didn't know that was going to happen, nobody did. You can't blame yourself for that, yeah, maybe you did, but hell, there's still time to learn from that mistake and save who you CAN from people like Lucas. Remember your dads last words? With great power, comes great responsibility." Micheal said as somethnig clicked in Ken's mind. "Don't let what happened slow you down, if you want, use that power to do what you couldn't do before."

"...Thanks Micheal. I needed that." Ken said as he got up and looked at the window. "I'll do what I couldn't do before, save the innocent from people like Lucas." He then looked at the suit he once wore, then at Micheal. "But to do that, I need your help."

"What do you need my help for?" Micheal asked.

"I have an idea for a certain remade costume using this to start off." Ken said as he lifted up the costume. "Any ideas?"

"Well..." Micheal said as he looked down in thought, then back up as he looked at Ken. "I remember the spiders looks, dark blue and red, use those..."

"And make a web pattern around the red! And possibly make web-shooters somehow!" Ken said as he smiled. "I get the feeling this'll turn out great."

"But where do we get parts for shooters exactly?" Micheal asked in thought, until he came up with an idea. "I have some spare parts, maybe make it from scrap?"

"Yeah! We should get started on it! The sooner the better!" Ken said as he put the suit up.

"Alright, I'll get the parts, you just work on the new costume, I'm excited to work on this with you." Micheal said as Ken put the suit up.

"Yeah, this'll be great, I can feel it." Ken said as he took out a sewing machine.

"Yep, where should we meet to do the web thing?" Micheal asked as Ken was then put into thought.

"...The abandoned docks. It's the perfect place, since Lucas's men aren't there anymore, it's pretty much private now." Ken said as Micheal nodded as he was about to head out.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Micheal said as he walked out. and Ken began to make a sketch of the costume.


	10. Start of a Heroic Reputation

_**A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom. - Bob Dylan**_

_**Time: 12:16 AM  
October 5, 2014**_

Ken sat down on his desk with his head lamp on and working on his Arachnid Boy outfit with the sewing machine, improving and changing it's looks and colors while also looking at the design of the costume.

"Now... how am I gonna do the scarf? Maybe I can just use one of moms scarfs that she never wears anymore." Ken said quietly as he continued to sew, until he heard the phone ringing downstairs, which made his eyed widen and immediately got out of the room and jumped from the top of the stairs, to the bottom in a big leap, which he found his mom still asleep on the couch and quietly ran to the phone and answered it, making the ringing stop. "Hello?"

"Hey dude, I found the stuff to make them. I also have a good design for the shooters." Micheal said through the phone.

"Ok, good. I'm nearly done with the suit. When do you want to meet up?" Ken asked quietly.

"Around seven in the morning, we need to be up bright and early to finish this." Micheal said.

"Alright, see you then." Ken said as he cut the call and snuck back to his room to continue working on the costume.

_**Time: 6:38 AM**_

Ken the opened the door and snuck out as he kept the costume he finished in a bag and went down the stairs as he saw his mom still sleeping, in which made him find and write on a sticky note.

_"Dear mom, I'm going to be gone for the majority of the day, it's something that I have to do and finish, a project in a way. Please do not worry, for I will be back soon. Love, Kenny" _Ken wrote on the note as he it near her, for April to see, and walked out the door.

"Ken?" A voice asked as he looked, seeing it was Elise, followed by Felicia. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh... yeah, I am." Ken said, which made the girls curious as they noticed the bag.

"What's in the bag? A costume?" Felicia asked as Ken squinted his eyes a bit, hoping they wouldn't notice the new costume, but stopped as he made an excuse.

"Uh... Y-yeah, yeah that's right! I'm taking a, er, fashion design project and I just finished it! So I just gotta go show my friend... James! Yeah, James!" He lied as he smiled sheepishly, which made Elise look at him in question.

"...A fashion Design class and a friend named James?" Elise asked in suspicion as Ken nodded.

"Yeah! Anyway, I gotta go, see you tomorrow!" Ken said as he ran off to see Micheal, leaving the two girls.

"Wow... I didn't even know he was into fashion." Felicia commented.

"He isn't, nor does he have a friend names James." Elise said as Felicia looked at her.

"And how do you know this?" She asked.

"Face it, both of us have been friends with him since Elementary School along with Micheal, and always hung out with him, and we never met a guy named James in our group. Something tells me he's hiding something." Elise said as she and Felicia looked at where Ken was running. "And I'm going to find out."

_**Neon City - Docks - Time: 7:12 AM**_

Ken ran his way to the docks as he sighed in relief.

"Man... that was still WAY to close. I better keep this hidden for now on." Ken said as he looked at the bag for a bit, then walked to the warehouse to see Micheal. "Hey! You got the parts?"

"Right here." Micheal said as he lifted the stuff up, showing it was filled with parts. "Robbed it from a few objects and vehicles, but this'll work perfectly."

"Good." Ken said as he and Micheal went into the warehouse, turned on the lights, and put the stuff on the table along with tools. "Alright, show me then design." Micheal nodded as he took it out, showing it was made by leather wrist bands, alongside with it having a slot on the bottom wrist, leading it up to a nozzle and a trigger that's a spring steel where the fingers would go. "Wow, I like this. This'll work perfectly. So what's the slot for?"

"That is where the webbing will be while it's in a cartridge. First thing to do is to make or buy web fluid." Micheal said as they two looked at each other. "It's really easy to make, but first, we'll need to make the shooters, which could take about all day, and also need a utility belt to hold all of the cartridges in."

"Right... well, time to get started on working." Ken said as the two began to work, while a pair of blue eyes watched them a bit, then walked off.

_**14 Hours later  
Time: 9:07 PM**_

Micheal waited as he sat on the table as Ken was changing into his new costume and putting on the equipment.

"Well, what do you think?" Ken asked as he stepped out, as Micheal looked at it, to see the new costume was a dark blue spendex with red gloves, boots, forearms, utility belt, mid-section, scarf, and mask, along with silver webbing patterns where the red was and had a black spider symbol on the chest and red one with a different design, having it's front legs going up to his scarf, and the bottom ones going down to the belt, and white eye lenses(Spider-man eyes) and a black outline around it, with Micheal whistling in impression.

"Damn dude, now THAT looks kickass. You want to be called Arachnid Boy still?" He asked while observing it more.

"I'm thinking of a different name, but until then, yes." Arachnid Boy(Ken) said as he stretched his body a bit. "Man, this new suit honestly feels great on the body. Time to test out the new shooters." He pressed his index and middle finger down on the spring steel as it shot a straight web at the ceiling, impressing him as he then climbed up and hung upside down. "Nice, this'll work perfect considering it holds me weight."

"Yeah, all that hard work was definitely worth it." Micheal said while he smiled while Arachnid Boy nodded.

"Oh yeah. Now time to see if this'll work out!" Arachnid Boy said as he shot a straight web and zipped his way out of the warehouse and into town.

"Ken! Wait!" Micheal yelled as he grabbed his bike and tried to follow him.


	11. Spider-Man

_**What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us. - Henry David Thoreau**_

_**Neon City - Downtown -Time: 9:26 PM**_

In the streets of Neon city, it was partially empty, but still had people as some of them were walking their way back to their homes, couples holding their hands and cuddling while they walked or sitting on benches, but one girl in particular, who was also thirteen years old, walked down the streets while she carried a large paper bag filled with food as she was heading to her home.

"Man... I thought it would be easy to carry all this back home. I really should save up for a bike or something." She said until out of the blue, she was grabbed, which caused the bag to fall to the ground, and slammed against a wall by a man with two others behind him. "L-let me go!"

"Oh, I don't think we can let somebody like you go." The leader said as he trailed a finger on her face and down to her neckline while he grinned. "Not somebody as pure looking as you." The girl began to squirm a bit and breathing in helplessness.

"Aw, don't worry little girl. It won't hurt, much." A big thug said while smiling darkly, which made the girls eyes widen for he knew what they were going to do to her.

"SOMEBODY HE-" The girl tried to yell out, but was cut off by the skinny thug.

"Quiet! Nobody should ruin the fun we're about to have..." He said while smiling, until a shadow dropped down and landed, catching their attention.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The shadow said, revealing to be Arachnid Boy in his new suit, until the thugs laughed at him.

"Well lookie here, looks like the ugly ass clowns from the circus is in town!" The leader said while laughing.

"That your final answer? I mean, did you see your reflection lately?" Arachnid Boy asked as the leader immediately stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Oh you heard me. What, are you dumb enough as well? With your looks, it much rather suites you." Arachnid Boy said as he the leader got angry.

"Ok, you've asked for it." The leader said as he ran to him and swung his fist, but Arachnid boy dodged it quickly and webbed the hand to the wall, sticking him to it while trying to move it. "H-HEY! I CAN'T MOVE!" He stopped until Arachnid Boy picked him up and threw him, breaking the web and knocking him out, scaring the thugs.

"He just took down the boss..." The big thug said as he growled and ran to Arachnid Boy in anger. "Get him!" Suddenly, Arachnid Boy flipped behind the thug, slammed him to the ground, and covered him in a large amount of webbing so it could stop him.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you from the fact you got whooped." Arachnid Boy asked until he suddenly and quickly dodged a bullet from the skinny thug, and looked at him. "Hey, watch it! I'm allergic to bullets!" He began to pretend he was about to sneeze while holding his nose, until he did so and shot a web ball at the thugs eyes, blinding him.

"Ah! I can't see!" The thug said while swinging his gun around, until he was webbed to the wall, stopping him.

"And that's what happens when you mess with the 'Bug Boy'." Arachnid Boy said while he popped his shoulder and looked at the young girl. "You alright?"

"Yes, I am..." The girl said as shook her head to clear it up and looked at him. "Thank yo-" But as she looked, she noticed Arachnid Boy was gone as she looked around. "Who... was that guy?" She shrugged her shoulders as she gathered her things while Arachnid Boy sat on the edge of the nearby building with his feet and legs until he shot a straight web and began to swing away while doing a few flips for fun.

"Man, this feels great! Swinging around the city like this." He said until he heard screaming from the distance. "Well, looks like somebody needs me." He swung faster and landed on his feet and hands on the side of a building to see one of them was burning from a fire while firemen tried to take it out and citizens were being treated and exiting the building, but one woman in particular, around her twenties and had black hair, was trying to get in, but was stopped by the police and firemen.

"Please! I'm begging you, my baby is in there!" She yelled as she tried to get through.

"Miss, I'm sorry to tell you this, but all the exits are blocked, there's no way your child will make it..." The police woman said as the mother was crying her eyes out while Arachnid Boy watched a little bit and jumped next to her.

"Hey, I heard your kid is in there?" He asked as the mother looked at him and nodded. "Alright, which floor was and room number is he or she in?"

"S-she's in room 304." The mother said while trying to calm down her tears.

"Ok, stay right here!" Arachnid boy said as he shot a web and jumped toward the wall as he began to climb it, surprising everybody as they stared and whispered.

"Who is that kid?" One man asked.

"How is he doing that?!" A woman asked.

Arachnid Boy tried to ignore this as he went through one of the windows on the third floor, seeing it was covered in flames and pieces of wood and lights fell to the floor as it burned. He began to run through the hallways until he heard a baby crying from one of the doors, seeing it was from room 304.

"There you are!" He yelled as he kicked down the door, seeing more stuff on fire while the crying got louder. "Dang! This is turning from a saving mission into a tanning session in here really quickly!" He began to kick through each room quickly until he came across a crib with a small baby still in it, and it's face a bit black from the smoke and crying loudly, and picked it up with his right arm. "Hey now... shhh, it's ok. I'm gonna get you outta here."

He began to run out through the hallway while a large piece of wood began to fall on him, but quickly stopped it with a large amount of webbing as it began to dissolve. Just when Arachnid boy was about to jump out, the webbing was then burned as the wood hit a propane tank, causing a huge explosion behind him while he jumped out at the very last second, in which he landed safely and was still carrying the baby.

"Man, I'll need to cool down after that 'heated' situation." Arachnid Boy said punningly as he walked up to the mother as she ran to him and gave her the baby. "Here you go mam, is this the right one?"

"Oh thank god..." The mother said quietly with tears streaming and holding the baby close to her while kissing its forehead as Arachnid Boy watched her a bit and the baby cooing at him, which made her look at him. "Tell me... who are you?" When she asked this, Arachnid Boy looked at his hands for a bit and shot a straight web at a building and looked at her as he finally came up with a name.

"...I'm... Spider-Man." He said as he began to swing off while the mother watched.

"Bless you Spider-Man... bless you." She said as she held the baby closer to her, while In the distance, Micheal watched everything he just saw in the alleyway as he smiled.

"Spider-Man huh? I like it." He said as he walked off while Spider-Man swung in the distance while yelling in happiness.


	12. Letting the Words Spread

**_I always wanted to be somebody, but now I realize I should have been more specific. - Lily Tomlin_**

_**Neon City- Ken's Home - Time: 7:13 AM  
October 6, 2014 **_

"...And in recent news, a masked man was seen patrolling the streets last night and stopped recent crimes. One of them a thirteen year old girl being saved from being raped by the notorious gang known as The Skulls, named Raven London." Jennifer, the anchorwoman said as it showed a clip of Raven.

"Well, this masked man just... shot webs out of his wrists and beat the tar out of them and actually saved me... He did what the police wouldn't do from what I saw... I worry that it now makes him a vigilante, but to me, he's a hero." Raven said.

"..Along with saving young Raven, he also saved the young life of a baby boy for the mother of Crystal Watson." Jennifer said as it switched to a clip of Crystal.

"That young masked man, Spider-Man from what he calls himself, saved my little boy. He means the whole world to me, and being vigilante or not, I find him a blessing for saving my boy, he's a hero in my eyes." Crystal said as she held her baby while it cooed.

"Despite these things, it is still shown that all he did was unauthorized by the authorities of Neon City, and Police Captain, John Jordan, confirms the vigilante Spider-Man to be wanted by the police. We'll keep you updated on this and the Lucas Wilson case. I'm Jennifer Logan, and this is NCN." Jennifer said as a commercial popped up while Ken, April and Micheal watched all of it.

"A man in a mask saved a boy from a burning building. That must be so hard to believe." April said.

"Hey stranger things have happened." Micheal said as he looked at Ken with his eyes filled with a bit of anger.

_"So... I'm pretty much an outlaw now because of me doing what was right for the people. Jeez, people here have GOT to be strict one way or another." _Ken thought as he began to speak after he sighed. "Yeah... it has... well, I hope they don't catch the guy. The dude might be a outlaw, but he saved two lives in one day. That's something to me." He then got up and put on his backpack alongside Micheal. "Alright, i'm off to school."

"Ok... but be sure to be home tonight. You had me worried last night." April said in worry.

"Don't worry... I will." Ken said in a half lie as the two friends went outside.

"I'm guessing you're bothered by you being named a outlaw now?" Micheal asked as they waited on the steps.

"Yeah, I really am. All I did was save a baby and a girl, and yet, I'm considered an outlaw." Ken said in a bit of frustration.

"Well, you DID kinda did crimes without authorization. But you can't let that get to you." Micheal said as Ken shook his head.

"I'm not, I'm still doing the right thing even with being wanted, I'm just upset is all." Ken said as the bus then stopped next to them as they got on, with Ken sitting next to Elise and Felicia as they drove off.

"Hey, are you ok Ken?" Felicia asked in worry.

"Yeah, I am." Ken said with a smile.

"Really?" Elise asked as Ken looked at her. "Because you got over your fathers death really fast."

"Hey, I know he's in a better place, that's all I really can do to be happy." Ken said.

"I guess. Hey, did you hear about that masked vigilante Spider-Man?" Felicia asked as Ken nodded.

"Hasn't everybody?" Ken asked as he looked at Elise. "Is your dad really wanting to put that guy behind bars?"

"Yes, and I do as well. We barely know anything about this guy, and then one night he just comes in and beats some thugs. He's going against the city rules." Elise said as Ken looked at her.

"Hey, vigilante or not, he saves lives as far as I'm concerned. Isn't that something we can bypass with him?" He asked.

"Apparently not. This guy is seen as a outlaw here, even the Daily Bugle says so." Elise said as she showed Ken the newspaper from her backpack, which made him annoyed.

_"Great, first I'm an outlaw, and now I have a newspaper company after me. What's next, the Newspaper Club?" _Ken thought as he began to talk. "Look, I still support this guy, outlaw or not, he's a hero. He saves lives, more than what the police can, at least in my view."

"If you say so..." Elise said as she watched Ken a bit in thought while he started to talk to Felicia.

**_At the school -Time: 11:05 AM_**

The bell rung as all the students walked out of their classrooms while Ken, Micheal, and Felicia walked out of their History class until Ken sighed in relief.

"Man, I just cannot STAND that teacher. He almost doesn't do ANYTHING." Ken said as he rubbed his head.

"Tell me about it. I like history, but he is just a huge buzzkill." Felicia said as she kept her books near her chest until Elise walked with them.

"Hey guys, did the class do ok? Or is it just as usual?" She asked.

"Usual." Micheal said until he came across a piece of paper in a frame hanging on the wall. "Er... Ken, can we talk?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Ken said as he looked at Micheal, then at Felicia and Elise. "Can we-"

"Sure... see you at lunch?" Felicia asked as Ken nodded.

"Count on it." Ken said as he an the girls went their separate ways.

_"Ever since Kens dad died, he seems to be hiding something... I'll find out soon, I just know it." _Elise said as she and Felicia walked as they observed each other.

"Ok, what is it?" Ken asked as Micheal pointed at what it was, a newspaper that had it's front cover talking about Spider-man, which made Ken more annoyed. "Ugh... just what I didn't want to happen, happened."

"Man, everybody really IS talking about you. You're the biggest thing to happen in this city." Micheal said as the bell rung. "Gotta go dude, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah." Ken said as the two made their way to their respective classes, with Ken opening the door to his classroom, Photography, as he saw his classmates in their desks as he sat in his.

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher said as he walked inside the class. "I'm glad all of you are here. For we have a new student, I'd like you to meet, Nickolas Harvey." The named student walked in as he had black hair, green eyes, and wearing casual clothing.

"Hey guys! Nice to meet you!" Nick said as he looked at everybody while waving.

"Ok, get to work on your project!" The teacher said as the students scrambled to their groups, except Ken, for he prefers to work alone sometimes, in which the teacher notices and whispered to Nick, making him walk up to Ken.

"Hey!" Nick said as Ken looked at him. "You're Ken, right? Top student in the class?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ken said as he took out his photograph project and put it on the desk.

"It's nice to meet ya." Nick said as he offered a handshake, with Ken accepting it as he smiled. "Did you hear about the recent news?"

"Hasn't everybody already heard about Spider-Man?" Ken asked.

"Well there's that and the Lucas Wilson case." Nick said as Ken froze and looked at him in the eyes.

"What about it?" Ken asked.

"They said that he's going to be publicly executed on the 19th, due to his crimes, they think it suits him." Nick said it made Ken look down. "Something wrong? Did he hurt you in anyway as well"

"Yeah... he killed my dad, George." Ken said as Nicks eyes widened.

"T-that was... Oh... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any past memories." He said, but Ken shook his head.

"No, it's fine, it doesn't bother me anymore." Ken said as he put more focus on the project.

"Do you know anybody that's going?" Nick asked.

"For all I know, possibly everybody." Ken said as he looked at Nick.

"So, I guess I'll see you there then. And... I'm sorry for all that happened." Nick said sadly.

"Yeah... thanks." Ken said as he continued to work alongside Nick.


	13. Electro

_**Opportunities to find deeper powers within ourselves come when life seems most challenging. - Joseph Campbell**_

_**13 days later  
October 19, 2014**_

**_Just before all of this, I just did what I normally do as of now, putting on my Spidey suit and stop crimes while the police after me, and continued whatever was normal in my life left. But this day in particular, just about everybody was there who was either related to Lucas's killings, or just hated his guts, was there for the public execution he was sentenced to inside the prison walls, getting electrified inside out. I'm not really much of one for that public execution stuff, but I guess if that's what the people want, I'm not really a big fan of that stuff._**

_**Neon City Prison - Time: 11:23 AM**_

Inside one of the prison cells held the murderer and thief, Lucas Wilson, while he looked through the window and into the sky, knowing it was going to be the last day he would be alive and thought about all he did, for stole and killed so he would sell what he could to get money: Money for his little sister so she could get treatment for her sickness and cancer, but couldn't as she died while he was in jail, but stopped thinking until he heard a noise being made on the bars of the cell and looked to see a guard tapping them.

"So, are you just about ready for your execution Lucas?" The guard asked, only for him to respond in silence. "I suppose that's a yes then. Just thought I'd give you a last conversation before what happens is all." He then walked away, continuing his patrol while Lucas looked through the window more.

**_Meanwhile_**

At Ken's house, April, Micheal, and Elise was outside; with Micheal wearing a black suit, April wearing a black dress, and Elise wearing a black shirt and skirt, and waited outside in the dark sky.

"Man, it's darker than usual today. I'm not sure if it just fits with the situation or just coincidence." Micheal said as he looked at April. "Are you sure you want to be with us? I mean, I know what he did to you and Ken and-"

"No, I'm fine. I want to see the man be put out of his misery. I don't want to watch him just for justice or revenge, but out of misery." April said.

"You don't really possess any hate for anybody, both you and Ken, huh?" Elise asked as April nodded.

"Speaking of Ken, where is he?" Micheal asked until Ken himself came out of the house wearing a black suit.

"Hey guys. I'm guessing we're all ready then?" He asked as everybody nodded and got into April's car as they drove off to the prison while Micheal began to whisper to Ken.

"What took you? It never takes you that long." Micheal asked while whispering.

"I was putting the 'suit' on while wearing this. In case something happens, I'll be ready." Ken whispered as Elise looked at them in question.

_"What are they even whispering about? Ever since George died, they've just been distancing themselves from us since the beginning. Just... what are they hiding that's keeping me, Felicia, and April in the dark?" _She thought while looking through the window.  
**_  
_****_Time: 11:49 AM_**

April parked the car in the lot as everybody went out while Ken looked at the prison for a bit, until he noticed a limousine pull up in the parking lot as the owner, Felicia got out of the passenger seat alongside her driver and butler, Gregory, and walked to him.

"Hey Ken." Felicia said as Ken observed her, seeing she was wearing a black dress.

"Yeah, you too. Never thought I'd see you wearing black though." Ken said as Felicia looked at her outfit.

"Yeah, I never do. But it's for this event, so I can't really complain." Felicia said as she looked at the others. "And hello to you all too."

"Yeah.. you too." Elise said in a bit of jealousy, until Ken noticed Nick coming up to them.

"Ken! Glad you made it!" Nick said as the two shook their hands.

"Who's this?" Micheal asked Ken.

"This is Nick; Nickolas Harvey. He's a new student in Photography class." Ken said as Nick nodded.

"Yeah, and you must be his mom." Nick said as April nodded. "It's nice to meet you, but anyway, shall we get inside?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to." Ken said as he went inside, with everybody following.

_**Time: 12:15 PM**_

Lucas stood near the window, looking through it, until he heard the door behind him open up, seeing it was a guard.

"Are you ready, Lucas Wilson?" He asked until Lucas got up and looked at him with no emotion.

"...Let's just get this over with." Lucas said as he walked out of the cell as the guard led him to where he would be executed.  
_**  
**__**Meanwhile**_

A huge crowd of people were at the front of the prison as they talked to each other and mumbled while Ken and the others were silent, waiting for the event to happen, until Elise's father, John Jordan came up to the stands that also had the electric chair.

"May I have everybody's attention please?" John asked, which immediately made the crowd quiet down. "We are gathered here for many reasons. Possibly for vengeance, suffering, or to see a man put out of his misery, for the amount of lives lost by this man, named Lucas Wilson, age of twenty one, and all those wishes will come on this very day." He looked at one of the guards as he nodded. "Bring him out."

The guard nodded as he brought out Lucas as he was taken toward the chair, while being given cold glares in the process, until he got to his destination.

"So, do you have any last words, Lucas?" John asked as he shook his head.

"No, I don't..." Lucas said as he was put and tied onto the chair while a worker set it up.

"Are you ready?" John said as Lucas looked at him with dead eyes and nodded.

"Yes... I am." Lucas said sadly as John nodded at the worker with him turning it on, making electricity enter Lucas as he screamed in pure pain and shaking with it hitting every single nerve while John and everybody else watched, with him being surprised he hasn't died yet.

"Turn it up, that's sure to get him." John said as the worker nodded as the power went up to fifty percent, which made Lucas shake and scream more and a few zaps of electricity started to cover him a bit. "Damn it, why are you not down yet?!" He looked at the worker again. "Turn it up!"

"But that might cause a power brea-" The worker tried to say.

"JUST DO IT!" John yelled as the worker sighed and turned the power up to ninety, making Lucas scream louder while sparks of electricity started to come out of the chair and Lucas.

"What the hell is going on here?! How is he still alive?! Max it up!" John yelled as the worker turned it up to one hundred, making Lucas screamed louder as more sparks came out of him and the lights around the prison and city began to flicker and sparks coming out, which began to scare the crowd and John as he didn't die yet except for Ken, who was in question and wondering what was going on. Lucas then screamed louder until the lights around the prison and city then went out, leaving the city dark as the lights came back, leaving everybody in question.

"What in the world just happened?" Ken asked as he looked around seeing Lucas lied on the chair, with his head down and steaming as the handles that was once on his hands blew off him.

"I-Is he..." Elise asked as Ken shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know the answer to that." Ken said.

"Wow... that was crazy, even for me." Felicia said.

"Well, it took ton of electricity, but we got him." John said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I'll get the body out of here." The worker said as he began to pick him up, but Ken's skull began to tingle.

"Watch out!" He yelled until the worker's chest was grabbed by Lucas's hand as electricity surged through his arm and electrocuted the man until his now dead body fell, making the crowd yell and scream in fear while they tried to get out of the prison with Lucas waking up and saw his hand covered in electricity, which shocked him(No pun intended).

"W-what the hell is this?! Lucas said as he immediately got up, which caused sparks of electricity to come out, shocking some of the guards while John took out his walkie-talkie and behind cover.

"I'm gonna need back up! Send all units, Lucas is on the run at the Neon City prison and is killing the residents! Hurry!" John said as all of the civilians ran, including Ken and the others.

"I just knew something here would happen!" Ken said as he looked at his friends. "You guys get on home, I'll help get the people evacuated!" He turned around and headed back to the prison.

"I'm going too!" Elise said as she did the same.

"Ken!" April yelled as Micheal held her back.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok! I know it!" Micheal said as he helped take April to her car.

"Mrs Hardy! I must take you home now! I must keep you safe for your parents sake!" Gregory. her butler, said as he grabbed her wrist and took her to the limousine while Felicia just watched.

"...Please be safe Ken..." She said quietly.

"Ken?! Where are you?!" Elise yelled as ran through the crowd so she could get to the gate, but saw Ken running to the side of it, which caught her attention. "I thought he was going to help evacuate..." She followed him, but only saw his clothes left in a bag on the ground. "What the...?" She began to look around, but shook her head. "Forget it. I need to help dad!" She ran off to find him, but was being watched by Ken as he hung on top of wall.

"Man... talk about close. That might have been ugly if she found out." He said as he put on his mask, becoming Spider-Man once again. "Time to put a stop to him... again." He shot a straight web and began to zip to the scene.

_**Meanwhile**_

Lucas then accidentally electrocuted another officer due to him not having control of his new powers while he was getting shot at by John.

"I've killed people before, but I'm not trying to this time!" He yelled as electricity zapped from his hands and went through the area, breaking some bulbs and zapping through objects.

"The officers you just killed say different you psychopath!" John said while he was in cover, but got up as he shot a perfectly aimed bullet at Lucas, but was deflected by the electricity. "What?"

"You know..." A voice said as the source landed near Lucas and John, revealing to be Spider-Man. "I knew about you getting executed, but deflecting bullets and having electrical powers? Now THAT a real shocker!"

"You... are not... HELPING!" Lucas yelled as electricity hit Spider-Man, sending him to a wall but recovered by landing on it.

"Man, talk about a ride I don't want to take again! I gotta stop him before he kills more people." Spider-Man said as he shot straight webs at Lucas legs, pulled him over so he could knock him down onto the floor, and began to web down his wrists and legs. "There, now that officer dude can put you into a cell made of rubber." He then looks a John in question. "You guys have that right?"

"I said... You're not... HELPING!" Lucas yelled as sparks of electricity same out as it not only burned through the webbing, but sent Spider-man back and blasted the wall down.

"Whoa!" Spider-Man said as he recovered and landed on his feet. "Jeez you're deadly. I'll have to take you down right here and-" He then suddenly began to feel his skull tingle again as he looked around, seeing Elise making her way to the fight while the wall began to crack until a large chunk of it began to fall under her. When he was this, he ran to her. "ELISE WATCH OUT!"

"Wha-" She asked as she looked behind her to see the chunk falling, and began to run, but fell as she watched it come near her and closed her eyes, but opened them for she saw Spider-man having a hold of the chunk of wall and tried to lift it up.

"H-hey! Are you ok?" Spider-Man asked as Elise nodded.

"Yeah, I am!" She said in a bit of fear; While Lucas then sees the exit as he quickly made his way to it so he can escape while he was being shot at, but sparks of electricity prevented John to run after him, which got him mad until he saw Elise.

"Elise!" He yelled as he made his way to them, with Spider-Man finally pushing the large chunk out of the way from Elise and John and helps her up.

"You ok?" Spider-Man asked as Elise nodded.

"Yeah I a- wait..." Elise said as she looked at him. "You said Elise... how do you know my name?" She gave him a curious eye while behind the mask, his eyes widened.

"Uh... lucky guess I suppose? S-sorry, gotta go!" Spider-Man said as he zipped away from the site.

"Elise, are you ok?" John asked as he hugged her tightly, as she hugged back.

"Yeah I am." She said and thought about something while she hugged. _"He called me by my name, nobody can really make that good of a guess. Somebody I know is Spider-man... but who?" _She began to connect some of the pieces from what happened before and now and thought on how they could correspond. _"Ever since Ken's dad died, he's been acting strange. Hiding something, his clothes in a bag, and Spider-man calling me by my name, and I never told him..." _Her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion. _"Could... Ken be Spider-man? I'll have to talk to him when he gets back."_

_**Meanwhile**_

Ken began to dress back into his casual suit while putting the mask in his pocket.

"Man... that was WAY too close. I need to be more careful." He said as he looked to see Elise and John hugging, and walked up to them, which made them stop. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Yes... you did. Spider-man was just here and not Lucas escaped." Elise said in a hint of anger.

"Really?" Ken asked in a pretend shocked tone. "Man, that's bad. With him having something like that, Neon City will be in HUGE trouble."

"Yes, I agree, and this goes along with that masked Vigilante, he may have saved my daughter, but he still is against the law." John said as Ken nodded.

"I.. hope you guys get him then." Ken said as he noticed Elise staring at him, which, for the first time, made him suspicious.

"I hope so too. In the meantime, I believe me and Elise should get home. Do you need a lift?" John asked nicely.

_"Well... I DO want to know the family better." _Ken thought as he began to respond. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Alright, let's go then." John said as he want to his police car as he and Elise followed him while she still stared at Ken a bit.


	14. Birth of a Villain and Their Secrets

_**There has to be evil so that good can prove its purity above it. - Buddha**_

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 3:29 PM**_

Lucas ran through a alleyway while he tried to catch his breath until he sat down on the edge, relaxing himself and started to rub his eyes a bit, to prevent crying.

"I-I can't believe this. Just... when did my life get so screwed up? I-I just wanted to get money to help my sister..." He said as he observed his body, seeing some of the veins on his right hand glowing bright blue in electricity as it went up to his right eye as it pulsed and sparks of electricity came out of his hand, only for him to close it so he can stop it, until he opened it again slowly, as he began to slowly concentrate it as electricity flowed into his hand in pure control until he saw a power box near him.

He got up as he put his hand near it as electricity began to surge into him as he absorbed it, seeing it being controlled in his hand and feeling no pain from it as he aimed his hand at a garbage can and let it go, shooting it as it made a huge dent in the can, which made Lucas smile darkly as he began to walk away.

"I'm gonna make that kid pay for not helping my sister... I'll find him and-" Lucas said as he stopped and began to think of the kid under the mask; Ken, when he was caught and how it was rather similar to the boy he encountered a while back; Spider-man, to which ma his eyes darkened. "So... the very same boy is hiding behind another mask huh? Well, there's no way you can escape from me now... Not after all you did to me... And the last name you'll ever remember is... Electro."

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Time: 5:17 PM**_

John drove and parked next to a large building with his own car as he got out alongside Ken and Elise.

"Well, here we are." John said as Elise walked next to him.

"Thanks Captain Jordan, I appreciate the ride." Ken said as he started to walk away, but was stopped by John.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner. After all, I never interacted with you very much, and you interest me enough to know about you." John said as Ken nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to. Just let me tell my mom that I'm ok and let her know I'm staying for dinner." Ken said as he took out his phone and started to talk in private with April. After he finished the call, he walked up to them. "I let her know."

"Good, now let's get you all settled." John said as they went inside as he unlocked the door to their apartment and went inside while Ken looked around, seeing it was a casual household, as John walked into the kitchen. "I'll get everything started, might take an hour or two."

"Man, this place looks nice." Ken commented at Elise nodded.

"Yeah, we moved here since... my mom died, I never met her before, but dad says she looked just like me when I was her age." Elise said as she looked down a bit, but was supported by Ken a bit.

"Don't think about it too much. All that matters is that you're here in a nice house... But let's not forget about Lucas still out there." He said as he looked outside. "And I just hope Spider-man can stop him." As he said this, Elise's eyes widened.

_"That's right... I'll need to talk to him about all that. Maybe after dinner." _She thought as she sighed a bit. "I hope so too, he maybe and outlaw but he might be our only chance."

"Yeah, probably. Anyway, let's just relax for now and worry about it later, we've all had a long day after all that happened." Ken said as Elise nodded as they sat on the couch and turned on the television, watching it.

**_Time: - 7:03 PM_**

Both of the teens watched the television until they heard some plates being put down on the table, in which they got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing a casserole with a roll on each of the three plates.

"Wow, looks great." Ken said as they all sat down and began to eat.

"So, Ken... King was it?" John asked as he drank his beverage.

"Yeah, that's right. The very same name of the guy Lucas murdered..." Ken said as John nodded seriously.

"I heard, his name was George, your own father, correct?" He asked as Ken nodded. "I apologize for your loss."

"It's fine. I'm over it now." Ken said as he ate a bit more.

"So, that aside, tell me about yourself. From what I heard from Elise, you interest me." John asked as they both looked at each other.

"About me huh?" Ken asked as he thought on how to explain. "Well... I'm the top of a few of my classes, some more than others. I'm the top of my Science, Math and Photography classes. Not much good at writing(Ironic isn't it?) and don't really care much for history all that much. I'm only seventeen years old, nearly eighteen, and I want to try to aim for being a photographer. I can always try the Daily Bugle to start it off if I wanted."

"I hear the company has good pay, it's a good way to start it off. Just be sure to get use to that guy J Jonah Jameson. I hear he's a real hot head." John said as he chuckled.

"With what I read on his papers, It's believable." Ken said as he got up. "Thanks for the dinner Mr Jordan, it's a pleasure that you did this for me."

"It's not a problem Ken, I wanted to. And by the way, call me John if you wish." He said as he smiled. with Ken nodding.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Ken said as he saw Elise get up.

"Hey Ken? Can we talk... in private?" She asked, in which Ken nodded in agreement.

"Sure." He said as they walked together while Elise led the way. "Where are we going?" She just ignored him as they both entered the elevator, leading them up to the top floor and walking to the very top of the building, seeing the bright lights shining from all the billboards, cars, street lights and buildings in the city and watched them for a bit, until Ken looked at her. "Ok, we're here. Did you bring me up here to talk or for sightseeing?" Elise then looked at him in anger.

"You didn't help people evacuate from the prison today." She said while Ken pretended to know what she was talking about.

"Of course I did. You just didn't see-" He tried to say, but was cut off.

"Don't lie to me. You know I don't like being lied to." Elise said as she got closer, making him step back. "Ok then, explain all this to me. Why were your OWN clothes in a bag, the costume you had in the bag about two weeks ago, AND why Spider-Man called me by my name. You're hiding something from all of us... I can see it."

"No I'm no-" Ken tried to say again.

"Ken King, I've known you since Elementary school, eight years. I KNOW when you're lying, don't think I do." Elise said as she got even closer, making him step back. "Everything related to Spider-Man just about points to you... I want to you tell me the truth, right now. I deserve it, we all do." Ken sighed in stress as he rubbed his forehead.

_"She's right... there's no point in hiding it anymore. She's already hot on my trail." _He thought as he took a deep breath, "Ok, I'll tell you everything. But if i do, you CAN'T tell anybody, understand?" Elise nodded in agreement.

"Ok... I agree to those terms." Elise said as Ken began to breath heavily.

"O-ok... w-well..." Ken said as he began to rub his head on how to word it. "I-I wish I could say it.. It's related to that pain in my neck weeks ago."

"That pain? Is that it?" Elise asked as Ken shook his head a bit.

"No, no, no, no, no. I-I-It's..." Ken tried to say, but growled a bit as he looked at the city for a bit. "...It's nothing."

"...Never mind." Elise said as she began to walk back at the door, which caught Ken's attention.

"W-wait!" Ken said, but she continued to walk away, until Ken thought of a way to show her, by shooting his web shooter under his sleeves at her back and pulled her back to him, making her stare at him in shock.

"W-w-what did you... a-are you really?" She asked as Ken lifted his shirt a bit, showing her a bit of his Spider-man suit.

"You said you deserved to know... and you do. I'm Spider-Man." He said as she looked at him in more surprise.

"I-I thought it was just a coincidence, but I didn't think you would actually be him!" Elise said in a state of shock.

"Well I have even more surprises for you." Ken said as he shot a straight web at a building while holding Elise around the waist. "Hang on tight!" He then ran while holding her and jumped off, making him start swinging from building from building as she yelled.

"WHOA! This is amazing! I had no idea you could do this!" Elise said as she held Ken close while they smiled and swung.

_**Time: - 7:38 PM**_

Both of the teens sat on top of the Neon City State building while Elise looked around in complete amazement.

"Wow Ken, this is amazing! I can't believe you can do this stuff everyday!" She said as they looked at each other.

"Yeah, crazy huh? I only got all of this by... that missing spider from Oscorp." Ken said as Elise listened. "That's how I got these powers. The spider was radioactive and I guess tampered with my DNA and gave me the power to..."

"...Do what a spider can, right?" She asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah... the reason why I do what I do is to prevent people like Lucas to kill innocent people, like my dad. I never did it because to break the law but more for the people." He said.

"I see... that explains a lot. And now my dad is after you now because of that..." Elise said as Ken nodded again sadly.

"Yeah... i'm sorry, that I've now put you into this." He said as Elise put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"Hey.. it's ok. We'll figure all of this out, I promise." She said as they both smiled.

As they smiled, they looked at each other's eyes for a while and unconsciously locked their lips, which surprised them, but quickly melted into the kiss for a bit until they broke off their kiss while they looked at each other's eyes once again.

"I-I...I didn't know... you felt that way." Elise said as the new couple hugged each other.

"Yeah... me too..." He said as he got up and held her by the waist again. "Come on, I gotta take you home. Don't want to worry your dad."

"Yeah..." She said as she held him by the neck. "Ready."

"Alright, here we go!" Ken said as he jumped and began to webswing back to her house while she yelled happily in thrill.

_**Time: - 8:02 PM**_

Ken landed back on the roof as he let go of Elise as she walked to the door and looked at him as she smiled.

"Goodnight... I love you." She said.

"I love you too, and good night." He said as she entered the building as he shot a web at a building and began to swing away while smiling, as a shadow watched him in the darkness.


	15. Dangers

_**Behind every great fortune lies a great crime. - Honor De Balzac**_

_**Neon City - High School - Time: 1:10 PM  
October 20, 2014**_

The school bell rung as all the students walked out of their classes, with Ken walking out of his class as Micheal and Felicia saw him and walked together while they talked.

"So Ken, what happened yesterday? After all that we didn't hear from you." Felicia asked as both her and Ken looked at each other.

"Well, I tried to evacuate everybody out as fast as I could, and Spider-Man came in to stop Lucas, but he escaped, and he also has electricity powers somehow." Ken said as Felicia and Micheal's eyes widened.

"So, that means we have a criminal with powers out on the streets and shocking people to death. Just imagine if he has the power to control it." Micheal said as Ken shook his head.

"I clearly don't want to. The fact that a guy like that is out there is enough for me." Ken said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What about Elise? Did she get out ok?" Micheal asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, safe and sound. I'm surprised she joined in on all that." Ken said as he saw Elise walking up while she smiled. "Speaking of her, here she comes."

"Hey Kenny." Elise said as they both smiled and kissed, which made Felicia's eyes widen as seeing this made her shocked, and also broke her heart, until they broke the kiss.

"Hey Eli." He said as they hugged, which made Felicia a bit more sad while Micheal looking at them in question.

"Did I miss something?" Micheal asked as the new couple shook their heads together.

"It's a long story." Ken said as Felicia shook her head a bit.

"I-I got to go." She said as she walked off, trying to ignore what just happened.

"Ok Felicia. See you later." Ken said while Felicia looked at Ken as she walked, hoping to have him to herself as she was still very much in love with him.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I got here?" Elise asked as Ken sighed.

"We were talking about what happened yesterday with Lucas." He said as Elise looked down a bit.

"Yeah, it's weird on how he got those powers, seems kinda similar to how you got yours, right?" Elise asked with Ken nodding.

"Yeah, the radiation from it tampered with my DNA. So... maybe if that's the same case... then maybe Lucas has what I have." Ken said as Micheal shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe we should figure it all out after school." Micheal said until he got a text message, as he began to read it. "Oh man..."

"What is it?" Ken asked as he tried to look at the text.

"It says on the Neon City news, that there's a bank robbery right now, and Lucas is in it as well." Micheal said as Ken's eyes widened.

"I have to stop him. I can't let him get away with it." Ken said as Elise stopped him as they looked at each other.

"...Be careful ok?" She asked.

"I always do." Ken said as they kissed quickly as he ran to the exit.

"Yo King!" A voice yelled, making Ken see who it was, revealing to be Alexander in an arm cast, and sighed.

"Alex, look. I don't have time to talk to you at the moment. I'm in a hurry." Ken said, which made Alex laugh a bit.

"You honestly think I'd listen to you?" Alex asked while he smirk turned serious. "I want to settle things with you once and for all, right here and now."

"Another time!" Ken said as he ran through the door, with Alex following at a fast speed.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me!" He yelled as he went through the door and looked around, seeing Ken disappeared. "W-what the?" As he looked around, Ken was on the wall behind him as he began to crawl up the building, took off his clothes as it held his suit, and put on the parts as he began to swing toward the bank.

**_Neon City Bank - Time: 1:29 PM_**

Inside the bank, had some of the citizens on the ground with their hands in the air as Lucas aimed his electricity filled hand at all of them while holding a bag.

"Ok, listen up! Either listen to all I have to say or..." Lucas said as he shot it at a innocent man, hitting him as he began to yell in pain. "...that'll happen to you, but I'll use more than enough to cook you inside out." He then walked to the front desk and put the bag down as he aimed his hand at a woman. "Now, put all the money in the bag. Now, before you end up like that guy right over there."

"Ok, ok! Just don't kill me!" She said as she began to put the money in the bag while Spider-Man began to lower himself down on a string of web and looked around silently until he coughs on purpose, making him noticeable.

"Hey sparkplug! I'm guessing the light bulb business didn't go too well for you then?" Spider-Man asked as Lucas looked at him and smirked.

"Well, looks like bug boy finally showed up!" Lucas yelled as he shot a bolt of electricity, making Spider-Man dodge quickly and landed.

"Bug boy? Aw, I'm REALLY offended." He said as he held his chest in pretend pain.

"I'll do more than just that." Lucas said as he charged electricity in his hand. "And don't bother calling me Lucas now, I'm now... Electro!" He released it in a large bolt, with Spider-Man dodging again and quickly stuck to the wall.

_"Man... looks like he mastered his powers already... looks like I'll have to stop him quickly." _Spidey thought as he shot web balls as Electro's sunglasses, blinding him a bit until it was quickly dissolved, and web shot a pot. "Here's your pot!" He yanked it against Electro's head, bashing it into him as he fell down and recovered quickly by landing on his feet. "Sheesh... I GOTTA work on these puns..."

"You little bug!" Electro yelled as he slammed his hand on a power box, causing the lights around the building to shoot out sparks quickly and furiously as the civilians began to scream in fear and a spark made a cut on Spider-Man's leg, also cutting a part of his costume.

"Ah! I need to calm this guy down, and FAST." Spidey said to himself as he saw a water fountain, which gave him an idea as he shot a straight web at it. "Yo, sparkplug! You need, to COOL OFF!" He yanked it off for it caused water to shoot out and get onto Electro, making him vulnerable and yelling as he was being shocked, until Spidey swung to him and kicked him into the wall, with him going through it and the water from the pipes leaking onto him. "Well, that and he needed a bath. I mean, I can smell him a mile away!" He swatted his hand near his nose, pretending to be disgusted, until Electro got up in anger and aimed the electricity at him.

"That's... IT. I'm killing you off, here and now!" He said until he heard the police outside, with John Jordan walking out and having a loudspeaker in hand.

"Lucas Wilson, we have you surrounded! Exit the building now with your hands in the air!" John yelled.

_"Looks like I can't kill the kid here... But where and how can I...?" _Electro though in question until he got an idea. _"Yes... it's perfect."_ He made the lightning in his hand die out as he walked backwards to a outlet. "Well, looks like you're lucky kid. I have more stuff to take care of, but worry not! We shall meet again, until then... Arachnid Boy!" He then smashed his leg on it, for he turned into electricity and went through the wires, leaving Spider-Man standing there in shock.

"Arachnid boy...? No... he couldn't have... figured me out." He said as he shook his head and went out of the bank, the same way he came, and hung near the edge of the building while he watched the police for a bit until swung his way back to school.

_**Neon City - High School - 2:58 PM**_

Spider-Man hung around the ledge of the building until he heard the bell ringing, signifying the day was over, and with him dressing back into his normal clothes as he jumped off the top of the building, with nobody seeing him, and saw Elise and Micheal while he walked to them.

"Hey." Elise said as she hugged Ken, with him hugging back. "How did everything go? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am... and it's about Lucas. He's done what I feared... he mastered his powers." Ken said as their eyes widened, while he looked at Micheal. "And more bad news, Lucas called me Arachnid Boy, the same name I used to enter that WWE wrestling thing."

"Oh man... this is gonna turn out bad, I just know it... What should we do?" Micheal asked.

"I don't know... I think he knows what I look like without the mask, that means he'll know about you guys, so that means I'll have to lay low for a bit, just so I can protect mom." Ken said as he prepared his backpack. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, stay safe man." Micheal said as he nodded.

"Be careful." Elise said as the new couple hugged.

"I always do, and you stay safe as well." Ken said as they stopped hugging and pecked their lips for a quick second.

"I love you." Elise said as they both hugged again.

"I love you too." Ken said as he turned and walked off back to his house, while Elise watched.

"Stay safe..." She said quietly.

_**Neon City -Ken's house -Time- 3:01 PM**_

Ken walked down on the sidewalk as he made it to his house, and opened the door his door.

"Hey mom! I'm ho-" He said until he stopped by seeing April on the couch, staring at him. "Um... Hi?"

"Why did you leave the school grounds?" April asked in anger.

"O-oh... that? Um... Well..." Ken tried to say, but shook his head. "Something came up and... A friend of mine, named Steve was getting hurt and... I had to stop whoever was hurting him."

"Hm... I see." April said as she shook her head and laughed a bit. "Just like your dad, always doing whatever it takes to save a person."

"Really? I was wondering where I got it from." Ken said as he chuckled a bit while looking at his hand.

"Yeah..." April said as he laugh faded away and was replaced with a sigh. "I miss him..."

"Yeah... me too." Ken said as the mother and son hugged tightly.

"If... it's ok, can you do a quick errand for me?" April asked as Ken nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Can you go to the store and get a few things?" She asked as Ken nodded.

"Of course. Where's the money I need?" He asked as she pointed at the money on the table. "I see it. Alright, it won't be long." He grabbed the money and walked to the store nearby, but while he was, a shadowy figure walked up to their house.

"So... this is where the brat lives huh?" The man asked, revealing to be Lucas as he walked to the door. "I suppose it's time to give his housemates a visit..." He began to chuckle evilly by the thought.


	16. The Fire Breathes

_**Just as a candle cannot burn without fire, men cannot live without a spiritual life. - Buddha**_

**_Neon City Store - Time - 3:14 PM_**

Inside the store, had Ken holding a basket filled with food and drinks and put them onto where the checkout aisle, until he noticed a magazine on the floor as he looked at it and read the front page out loud to himself.

"Vigilante Spider-Man robs Neon City Bank. Published by... The Daily Bugle? Why is Jonah talking crap about him? He seems to making him look like a menace." He said to himself until he saw a man with white hair and dark glasses walk up, wanting to look at the magazine as Ken handed it to him, letting him read it. But as the man read, he got angry.

"Oooh, now that's just crossing the line! Spider-Man is a hero, no question about it!" The white haired man said as he put up the magazine in anger.

"I'm guessing your like me then? Not thinking he's some vigilante and what this guy says?" Ken asked as the old man nodded.

"Believe me when I say this kid, I've written more better things than some silly criticism this man'll ever make. Whoever is under that mask must live some amazing fantasy, saving a bank and innocent bystanders! I will say again, he's a hero." The man said as he smiled while nodding. " 'Nuff said." He then walked off, leaving Ken in thought from the encounter he had by that man, whom had the name tag of 'Stan'.

"I feel like I know the guy..." He said, but shrugged it off as he continued to put the stuff onto the checkout. After he purchased the groceries, he walked back to his house while his phone began to ring, which Ken picked up and saw, seeing it was Micheal, so he answered it. "Hello?"

"Dude?! Where the hell are you?!" Micheal asked in fear.

"I was at the store picking up some stuff, and now I'm heading back home. Why, what's wrong?" Ken asked.

"What's the matter?! Your freaking house is on fire!" Micheal yelled, which made Ken stop with his eyes wide from shock as he snapped back.

"I'll be there soon!" Ken said as he ended the call and began to run as fast as he can to his house.

_**Neon City - Ken's House - Time - 3:21 PM**_

Ken ran as quick as he ever could before while holding the groceries, but stopped as he Micheal and his house really was on fire and stared at it in complete shock while he dropped the bag.

"H-how did this happen!?" Ken asked.

"Not even I'm sure! But I called the fire department, they should be here soon!" Micheal said as Ken looked at him in horror.

"What about mom?" Ken asked in fear, to which Micheal shrugged.

"I think she's still inside the house! I would try to get through, but that large part of the house is in the way!" Micheal said as he pointed at a large piece of wood blocking the door, to which Ken ran toward and grabbed the bottom.

"Out... of... the way!" He said as he tried to lift it, but was too heavy for him to lift up. "C'mon... King! You're better that this!" He then put more strength into his arms as he began to lift until it was just above his head, to which he threw to the side to get a clear route. "Mom! I'm coming!" He ran inside through the flames, leaving Micheal in shock.

"Ken wait!" Micheal yelled as he followed him as they ran upstairs and bashed through April's room, seeing her as she was grabbed by Lucas, now named Electro.

"Mom!" Ken yelled as he looked at her, then at Electro. "Let her go!"

"Well, it looks like the family is all here! Now all I need is that bug boy!" Electro(Lucas) said as he shot a lightning bolt at Ken, as he took it and hit the wall, making April scream.

"KEN!" April yelled.

"Micheal..." Ken said as he looked at him. "Keep him busy while I bring Spider-Man here!" He then ran out of the room, leaving the three.

"Well, some hero, leaving me here with a human being." Electro said as he aimed electricity at April. "Now for you..." He was suddenly punched in the face by Micheal, to which he looked at.

"Leave her alone, I won't let you hurt somebody I think of as family!" Micheal said until he was grabbed by the neck by Electro and was thrown against a wall, knocking him out cold.

"You're already starting annoy me..." Electro said as he aimed the electricity at Micheal. "I think it's time I finish you off here and now." His hand was then suddenly covered in webbing as he tried to get it off him. "What the?" Micheal was suddenly webbed in the chest as he was yanked on as Electro saw who it was, revealing to be Spider-Man holding April.

"Hey lightbulb! When you said we'll meet again, you REALLY meant it!" He said as he looked at April. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am..." She said as he nodded.

"Good... But I'm gonna have to throw you out the window now." Spider-Man said.

"W-what?" April asked in fear as he threw her and Micheal out the window and created a large web in between two trees, giving them a place to land safely.

"Now that she's safe... I can take care of you!" Spider-Man said as he looked at Electro and kicked him in the chest, sending him through the wall and into the bathroom while having wood all over with the now dirty water getting on him, until he blasted all of it off of him and got up in anger.

Electro then shot a stream of electricity toward Spider-Man, with him dodging it, until he quickly used his other hand to shoot out another stream of electricity, hitting Spidey as he quickly yelled in pain and burned a bit of his costume, but recovered by zipping himself to a wall, jumped off and began to kick and punch Electro in the face, stunning him until his legs were webbed and thrown onto the floor while Spider-Man jumped above him.

"And here's a shock treatment for ya! One lovely drop from above!" Spidey yelled as he shot two webs onto the floor and pulled himself down onto it, with him kicking Electro through the floor and landing in the living room, until he jumped backwards and looked at Electro. "Phew... man, I need a back rub from Elise after all this!" He was suddenly bolted in the chest, for it sent him back into a wall and stunned him, but eventually got up with the costume now a hit dirty due to the fire and dust, and saw Electro walking to him.

"I'm ending this... here and now." Electro said until he heard the house crumbling more, which made him stop forming the electricity as he looked at Spider-Man. "Well then... Ken King, looks like our time is up."

"W-what?" Spidey asked as he got up. "Who is th-"

"Don't act dumb." Electro said as he pulled off the mask, revealing Ken's sweat drenched face, and put it in his hands. "I know everything about you. I know your name, your mother, your dad, girlfriend, your school, everything. Everywhere you go, I'll follow you in every corner, no matter how far you run or where you hide, I'll be there." He chuckled as he put the mask back on Spidey as he walked away. "Enjoy all time you have left Ken King, and until we meet again!" He smashed his foot on an outlet as he turned into electricity and went through the wires, escaping and leaving Spider-Man.

The masked hero shook his head and smashed through the window as he looked at April and Micheal, jumped up to them and put them down onto the ground. Afterward, he swung away while April watched while Micheal woke up.

"Ugh... what happened?" He asked in pain as he looked around. "Where's Ken?"

"K-Ken?" April asked as she looked around in fear. "Ken?! Where are you?!" She then heard the house breaking down more as she watched it fall to the ground, as she began to cry loudly as she thought she lost her son, but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, one that was very familiar, and looked to see it was Ken, covered in sweat from the fire.

"Hey mom... I'm ok... sorry I left you back there..." He said as April hugged him tightly as she cried in happiness, to which he hugged back. "It's all ok... we're safe..." He looked down as he knew, that wasn't going to happen with them, not anymore until Lucas, whom he calls himself Electro, was put behind bars for good.


	17. Telling the Truth

**_Do not tell secrets to those whose faith and silence you have not already tested. - Elisabeth I_**

**_Neon City Hospital - Time - 5:28 PM_**

Inside one of the rooms, Ken, Micheal, and April were getting medical treatment after the entire incident in the fire, with Ken having a few minor burns, due to Electro, Micheal had a few bruises, and April was given even more treatment while she wore an oxygen mask, because of being in the burning house longer than anybody, while a Nurse observed them a bit more.

"Well you three, you only have to stay here for another hour and you'll be out of here." The nurse said as she looked at Ken and Micheal. "As for you two, what you did was brave, it's takes courage to do something like that, but for your own safety; Stay out of burning buildings for now on."

_"Yeah... but she doesn't know the half." _Ken thought as he nodded. "Alright, I will."

"Good to know." The nurse said as she was about to walk out, but quickly looked at Ken. "Oh! and Mr King? A two visitors say they want to see you."

"Alright, let them in please." Ken said as the nurse nodded as she walked out, with Elise and Felicia walking in and seeing them. "Hey girls..." The two then immediately ran to Ken and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok?!" Felicia asked in complete worry.

"Are you hurt?" Elise asked as Ken nodded at both of the girls.

"Yeah... I'm ok. Don't worry too much." Ken said as the two girls stopped hugging him as Felicia looked at April.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your house Mrs King... I really am." She said as April shook her head.

"No, it's fine dear... thank you for caring... it's just..." April tried to say as she looked at all of them. "His father, George, bought that house for us when I was pregnant with Ken while we really had no money. He put through so much work to get that house... and now that it's gone... it feels like another part of him is as well.."

"Mom... We can't let that drag us down... And you still have me." Ken said as he hugged April, with her hugging back.

"Than you son... for all the support you've given me..." She said as Ken nodded.

"But... where are you going to live now?" Elise asked as April shrugged.

"Not even I know darling. I'm not sure on where else there is to go..." April said, which gave Micheal an idea.

"I have an idea!" He said as everybody looked. "Me and my mom live in an apartment just near here! Not a lot of people live there, so it's a great place! This way, we can be near each other in case something happens as well!"

"How much is the rent exactly?" Ken asked.

"About four hundred." Micheal asked as April shook her head.

"I don't think we can stay in that place for long Micheal. All the money we had was burned in the fire... We don't really have much of anything now..." She said which made Micheal think.

"Ok... now where could be a good place to though with a low cost?..." He asked while came across something, a newspaper by The Daily Bugle as an idea popped into his head.

"Micheal." Ken said which caught his best friends attention. "How much does The Daily Bugle pay?"

"About a good eight hundred to a thousand per month, why?" Micheal asked as Ken smiled.

"That's all I need to know." Ken said as he showed them The Daily Bugle Newspaper. "This company might be the answer to our problems. As much as I don't like what Jameson says about Spider-Man, this is really the only job that'll pay well."

"If you want to work there... then ok son." April said as Ken shook his head.

"I HAVE to work there mom. If I don't, where else will we live?" He asked as he looked at Micheal. "Let's live there. I'll pay the rent and get the money we need."

"Man dude... that's actually pretty big of you." Micheal said as he nodded. "Alright, I take you guys there once we're out, if that's what you want April."

"..I suppose it's best to do it today then never." She said as Elise smiled.

"That's great." She said as she looked at Ken. "Hey, can I talk to you in private for just a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Ken said as he and Elise walked out while Felicia watched them in jealousy, and stopped in the hallway. "Ok, what is it?"

"What you did back there, with willing to work in The Daily Bugle, that was big of you." Elise said as Ken nodded.

"I have to, besides, I DID say I wanted to work there for a starter job." Ken said.

"Well either way, I think you made the right choice." She said as she smiled, but it faded away as she looked at Ken in concern. "But are you ok?"

"Yeah, I totally am. I'm use to doing stuff like this." Ken said as Elise shook her head.

"No, I mean with Lucas... that's the second time you and him butt heads... It's made me worried." She said as Ken nodded.

"I am too... he knows who I am, and knows everything about me." Ken said as Elise's eyes widened. "He's after me... he's after everybody... I know I'm not alone anywhere anymore."

"I know you'll protect us, even if what he says he true. You are Spider-man and Ken King, both of you have the same heart." Elise said as they both looked at each other for a bit until they locked their lips together, this time more lovingly, until they both broke it off and looked into their eyes.

"So... considering I know about this, do you think your mom should know?" Elise asked as Ken sighed.

"I don't know yet... I think she would freak out over the fact her seventeen year old son is a masked vigilante that swings from building to building while fighting people like Lucas." Ken said.

"I see where you're coming from. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to." Elise said as Ken nodded as he made a choice.

"I'll tell her. Not right now though, maybe when the time comes. She deserves to know, just like you did." Ken said as he went back inside with Elise following.

**_Time - 6:17 PM_**

The teens and April talked to each other, trying to keep each other company until they could go, as Felicia stood up.

"Well, I have to go. I have a meeting with somebody important." Felicia said as she looked at Ken. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll try." He said as Felicia nodded and walked off, but not before peeking at Ken for a bit through the door, still having her desire to be with him, and walked off as she thought about him.

"Do you think Felicia is a bit... different lately?" Micheal asked as Ken shrugged.

"I haven't noticed." He said as a nurse came in and unhooked the equipment from April.

"Ok you three, you're ready to go whenever you want." She said as she walked away.

"Alright Micheal, ready when you are." Ken said as Micheal got up.

"Alright guys, follow me, it isn't far from here!" He said as the group followed him through the hallway.

_**Time - 6:31 PM**_

Micheal led the way while Ken and the others followed him, leading them into a skyscraper that held many apartments, as he went to the front desk and looked around.

"Phil? You there?" He asked until they heard a toilet being flushed with a nicely suited man exiting out of it while drying his hands, and saw Micheal and the others as he walked over.

"Hey Mikey. What is it?" Phil asked as he saw Ken and April.

"These guys need a stay in an apartment. Their house got burned down and-" Micheal said as Phil took out paperwork.

"I get the message, don't worry." Phil said as he looked at April and Ken. "Is it just you two?"

"Yeah, it is." Ken said as April signed the paperwork, which made Phil smile as he gave them two separate keys.

"Enjoy the stay here." He said as the family of two grabbed their keys and followed Micheal and Elise into an elevator.

"So, what's the room number?" Micheal asked as Ken looked at one of the keys.

"Room... 304. Huh, talk about a cliche." Ken said as Micheal nodded and pushed a button, leading the elevator up to the floor.

"Alright, should be near now. Trust me, the place you guys will be staying in is great." Micheal said as the elevator door opened and led them to the door, with Ken opening it and looked, to see it was a white wallpapered apartment with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bed rooms all prepared for them.

"Wow, this place DOES look great." Ken said as he checked the fridge, seeing no food. "And yet... no food. Ah well, a guy can dream, right?" He chuckled as he and April looked around the apartment. "The place looks amazing."

"Told you. Well April, what do you think?" Micheal asked while April stayed silent as she looked around the area still, as this was going to be the place they would start their new life in.

"I think this might be a great way to start over." April said as Ken smiled a bit as he saw her mom cheering up a bit. "Thank you Micheal, you saved a family today."

"It's the least I can do." Micheal said while he smiled.

"Now... what to do for food..." Ken said quietly.

"No need to worry about that. There's a cafe not too far from here." Micheal said.

"Well, do you want to go guys?" Ken asked as they all nodded.

**_Cafe - Time - 6:42 PM_**

Ken and the others ate some of the food, which were sandwiches, as they all stayed silent after all the events, but April broke it.

"I don't understand at all, not one bit..." She said as the teens looked at her. "That man, Lucas. Why was he even after me?"

_"I really don't want mom concerned about it..." _Ken thought as he shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe he's just trying to make a point or something."

"Maybe... I'm just glad that masked man Spider-man saved us at the time. He has my full support." April said as Ken smiled.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate you saying that. At this point, with the police following him, he'll need recognized for who he really is." Ken said as Micheal and Elise nodded.

"With him saving me, I agree." April said as she just remembered something. "Oh, Ken? Can I ask you something, if it doesn't embarrass you that is. But why DID you leave me in the house just before Spider-man came in?" As she asked this, Ken chocked on his food a bit, but quickly recovered.

_"Crap... I thought she forgot! What should I do? What should I say?" _Ken thought, until he saw his hand being held by Elise in support.

"Maybe it's time you told her." She said as Micheal nodded, knowing where this was going.

"I agree... she deserves to know." He said as April looked at them as she was a bit scared.

"About what? Is there something going on?" She asked as Ken thought about it.

_"Maybe they're right... after all mom went through today, she deserves the truth. But I can't say it, not in public." _He thought until he looked at April. "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's just enjoy our dinner." He and the teens continued to eat while April looked at him in suspicion, wondering what it was.

**_King Apartment - Time: 6:50 PM_**

Ken entered the apartment and settled April down on one of the chairs as he gave her a cup of water as he too sat down.

"Ken, what is this about?" April asked in a bit of fear as Ken sighed.

"It's about me... There's something I've been hiding from you for some time now." He said as he held Aprils hand as she looked at him.

"Is it something bad or-" She asked as Ken shook his head.

"No, of course not... I'd never hurt or kill anybody on purpose, you know that... but truth is... the reason I ran away was because... I wasn't getting help or anything... but something you'd probably won't believe." He said as April looked in question.

"Ken, what are you saying?" She asked as Ken took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Mom... I'm Spider-Man." He said, with April responding with a stare of disbelief.

"That's just crazy. There's absolutely no way my own son is-" She said until Ken proved it by jumping to the ceiling and sticking to it, which made her shocked. _"B-but how is that possible? My own son...?" _Ken then landed on the floor as he reached into his pocket, taking out his mask that was still dirty.

"Mom... I was going to tell you..." Ken said as April shook her head in deny.

"When did this happen?!" April asked in sheer question.

"It happened when I went to that field trip to Oscorp two and a half weeks ago. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and was given these powers, before dad died. A part of me didn't want to tell you because that would make you worry."

"Of course I'm worried!" April said. "My own seventeen year old son fighting against criminals, stopping bank heists and going through burning buildings more than once!" She looked at Micheal and Elise. "How long have you all known?"

"I've known about this since the very beginning. I helped him being who he is now." Micheal said.

"I've known since yesterday. What he's done is good for the people here." Elise said as Ken began to continue.

"I didn't ask this mom, you know I didn't. The reason I ran was because I was becoming Spider-Man. I didn't want to my identity to be revealed so more people could hurt you." He said as April looked down.

"I-I'm not sure on how to respond to this... I-I think I need time." She said as Ken looked down as well.

"I understand... I don't blame you..." He said until he heard police sirens going off as they sped through the streets. "Looks like that's my cue..." He then took off his clothes, revealing his suit still dirty, and put on the equipment and mask while he grabbed a camera and swung off to the crime, leaving them in the apartment as Micheal and Elise looked at each other, then back to April.

"Don't worry too much Mrs King. He does this to make sure people like Lucas doesn't hurt anybody, or his loved ones." Elise said as April nodded as she stayed silent.

**_Later_**

_**Time: 1:10 AM**__**  
**__**October 21, 2014**_

April slept in her new bed as she tossed and turned, showing she was in a deep dream.

**_In the Dream_**

April woke up in the dream as she looked around, seeing that she's in her old bed before it was burned down alongside their old house, and got up as she looked to see Ken was not around.

"Hello? Ken?" She asked until she heard a cup being put down on the table, seeing it was her deceased husband, George. "G-George?" Hearing the name, he looked up and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again April." George said as he pulled out a chair. "Have a seat." She walked up to the chair and sat in it and given a cup of tea. "Listen... I know you've been through a lot. My death, nearly getting killed by that man named Lucas, and Ken being Spider-Man."

"I am worried..." April said as George looked at her seriously, which made her look at him.

"It's understandable. He's doing something a kid his age wouldn't." He said, which made April nod.

"His girlfriend, Elise, said he didn't want people like Lucas hurting anybody ever again." She said as George nodded.

"I saw... and he's doing the right thing. Something much better than the path he would have made if he killed him." He said, which made April looked at him in shock.

"W-what? He was about to... kill?" She asked as George nodded again.

"Yes, he wanted to use the powers he was gifted with for revenge due to my death. But he soon realized the mistake he was about to make, and remembered the words I told him-" George said, until he got interrupted.

"With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility..." April said as she thought.

"And now look at him, helping people with the powers he was gifted with. He has bravery and courage to make sure none of that ever happens again and for all the things he's done for others, including yourself." George said as April nodded a bit.

"It took a lot out of him to tell me about him being Spider-Man..." She said.

"And now he wonders if you will not approve of what he does." George said, which made April look at him in surprise.

"I didn't say I wouldn't approve of it." She said as George relaxed on the chair a bit.

"Well, what would you say then? About what he does and who he is?" He asked as April began to think about it, but finally found an answer.

"I... I'll say that he IS Spider-Man, and that's who he is, and always will be, and nothing will stop him from doing what's right." She said as George smiled at the response.

_**Dream end**_

_**Time: 6:52 AM**_

April then wakes up as she looks around again, seeing she's in the new apartment, as the sun was up, and got up as she walked to Ken's room and heard over the door his muttering and a machine going, as it was a sewing machine.

"Man... sewing this costume can be a pain in the butt sometimes." Ken said as he heard April knocking on the door. "Coming!" He then puts up the machine under a desk and opened the door, seeing his mother. "Oh... hey mom. good morn-" He was suddenly hugged tightly by April as he slowly hugged back.

"Good morning son. I just wanted to let you know that I respect what you are and what you do. You are Spider-Man, and nothing will change your heart of what's right." She said as Ken hugged tighter.

"Thanks mom... I mean it, you have no idea how much this means to me..." Ken said as the mother and son hugged for what seemed like forever to them.


	18. Making Deals

**_Make the best use of what is in your power, and take the rest as it happens. - Epictetus _**

**_Neon City - Downtown - Time: 7:02 AM_****_  
_****_October 21, 2014_**

Electro, also known as Lucas, walked down an alleyway in thought while electricity was left on puddles of water.

"I don't understand. I've isolated him, and almost had him, yet he still escaped! I have the power no human would have, what am I doing wrong?!" He asked himself in anger.

**_"That's because you don't have the strength and power to get what you want, not yet."_** A dark voice said as Electro looked around, seeing where it came from, until he saw a dark version of himself with blue glowing eyes and black electricity.

"W-who are you?" He asked as he walked back a bit.

**_"I am what you are today. I am what created you, a man focused on killing the boy who caused you so much pain."_**Dark Electro said as he smiled. **_"To give him pain, more than what you can give anybody, then use what he loves dearly to your advantage, as well as the daughter of John Jordan. For I know he has the answers to get what you please."_**

"What the hell are you talking about? What does she have to do with anything with getting all the power I want?" Electro asked as his dark counterpart looked while smiling.

**_"Using her will let the one who knows tell you where the Neon City Power Core is, the very thing that keeps this city going in it's electrical power. With it, you'll absorb its powers to gain strength beyond your limits, and have the power to kill off Ken King, and have the weak bow down to you and soon... the world..."_** Dark Electro said as he was covered in more black electricity. _**"...Could be yours." **_As Electro heard that, he looked down in thought as his dark Counterpart stared. **_"So... what will you do, Lucas Wilson?"_**As he asked this, Electro stared back darkly.

"Who knows where it is?" He asked.

_**Meanwhile**__**  
**__**Neon City Police Department - Time: 7:38 AM**_

Inside the building, had Captain John Jordan working on papers, while the entire office was empty as the majority of them were either still with family or in the training camp, until he came across a paper of the masked vigilante, Spider-Man, and sighed.

"I'll find you... even if it's the last thing I do." He said quietly to himself until he heard footsteps, which caught his attention as he looked around. "That's strange... that training program doesn't end until the next hour..." He got up as he left his office as he looked around, seeing a lamp flickering, to which he walked toward to turn off, but was attacked as he was lifted from the ground while forced onto the wall, seeing it was Electro.

"Hello again Captain John Jordan." Electro said as he smiled while aiming electricity at John while his head was aimed by a pistol. "It's been a while, hasn't? The prison and the bank, remember?"

"You're under arrest. Let go now, or I'll have to shoot you due to self defense!" John yelled as he kept his finger on the pistol.

"Go ahead. Pull the trigger. We both know what'll happen. Bullets don't affect me, and if you shoot me, I shoot you." Electro said as he put the electricity filled near John's face, which made the captain a bit scared. "Go ahead... I dare you." As John saw it, he let go of the pistol.

"What do you want from me?" John asked as he was let go.

"You know what I want." Electro said as he walked back a bit. "The Neon City Power Core, the very same that runs this city, I want it."

"And if I say no?" John asked as he prepared his pistol again as Electro just laughed a bit.

"I thought you would say that." Electro said as he turned his back. "Because if you don't..." He then let his hand be covered in electricity. "I'll find and kill your daughter, Elise Jordan, just like I did with Ken King's father, George." As he said this, John's eyes widened.

_"N-no! I can't let him hurt Elise! She's all I have left in the world!" _He thought as he sighed. "Very well... But, I'll do it only on one condition." Electro looked at John as he crossed his arms.

"Very well. What are your demands?" He asked as John looked at him.

"...Bring me the masked vigilante, Spider-Man, and I'll give you the location." He said as Electro sighed a bit.

"Alright, you have a deal. Just make sure your little pests don't come after me until I give you the boy." Electro sighed as he began to exit, but was stopped by John.

"But don't hurt or harm anybody, understand?" John asked as Electro nodded as he left the police station through the wires, leaving John alone as he went back to his office and continued working. "At this rate... I'll have both Lucas and Spider-Man behind bars in no time."

**_Meanwhile_**

Ken, dressed up as Spider-Man, swung to the High School as he landed on the top of the building and dressed back into his casual clothes and landed on the ground as he walked inside though the hallway while everybody in the school looked at him in sympathy, which questioned him.

_"What's up with everybody?" _Ken thought as he heard footsteps coming near him, seeing it was from Alexander. "Alex, if you're here to fight me, it'll have to wait. I have no interest in-"

"I'm sorry King... I had no idea about everything... your father, your house, all of it." Alexander said as Ken nodded.

"Thanks Alex. Don't worry about it too much." Ken said as he walked to Micheal, Elise and Felicia as they were near the cafeteria door, with Elise hugging him.

"Hey Kenny... Are you and your mom ok?" She asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, she's ok. She accepted the new change... with, you know." He said as he winked, with Elise and Micheal understanding what he meant.

"Well that's great. I'm glad she's come to terms with it." Micheal said as Elise smiled.

"Do you still want to work at The Daily Bugle?" Felicia asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Mom isn't capable of working anymore and I'm the only one who can. I have to." Ken said as he took out his phone and looked through his messages. "I just messaged photo's to Jameson. Now I'm just waiting for him to-" He stopped as he came across a message from Jonah, and began to read it.

_"You interest me kid. Meet me at the Bugle when you get the time today. - J. Jonah Jameson." _

"He responded, he wants to see me!" Ken said as he began to respond to the message.

_"I will once school lets out, until then. - Ken King." _

"That's great!" Felicia said happily. "I hope it goes well for you." Ken nodded at the response.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Ken said while smiling.

**_Neon City - Daily Bugle - Time - 3:02 PM_**

Ken walked toward a large skyscraper, with it having red bold words on the top saying "Daily Bugle", while wearing a suit as he entered it and into an elevator while relaxing his breathing until it opened on him, taking him into a office filled with computers as people worked on them while walking through them and observed them until he came across a female secretary, who was possibly nineteen or twenty, with black hair and in the front office, had a man with black hair, with the sides being white, and a toothbrush mustache yelling at one of his employers while Ken watched a bit.

_"Am I in the right place?" _Ken thought in question as he went to the secretary, which caught her attention. "Uh... excuse me. My name is Ken King and... Jameson wanted to see me?"

"Ah, you're him. He's busy at the moment." The secretary said as the yelling got louder.

"Er... did I come at a wrong time?" Ken asked as the secretary shook her head.

"No, he's always like that." She said as she observed him a bit and smiled. "You know, you're kinda cute looking. I'm Holly." She said as she and Ken shook hands.

"Ken King, nice to meet you." He said until the man Jameson was yelling at left the room.

"And get out of here or I'll spin your head so fast you won't know which way is up!" He said as he looked at Ken. "And you! What are you doing here you no good hoodlum?!"

"Uh... well-" Ken tried to say as he was getting pushed into the elevator by Jonah.

"If you're not here with my coffee, then your kind isn't wanted!" Jameson said as he pushed Ken into an elevator, sending him back while Holly walked to Jameson as he looked at her while smiling. "Man, didn't you see that punk? Thinking he can just waltz in, expecting to get a job here! Now where's that King kid you told me about? He's suppose to be here ten seconds ago!"

"Uh... Mr Jameson? That 'Punk' was the guy you wanted here today, Ken King, the same one with the pictures of the 'Menace' you wanted." Holly said as Jameson kept his smile as he looked at the elevator door, then back at her as his smile faded into anger.

"Well don't just stand there! Get him back here!" Jameson yelled as Holly took the stairs and tried to catch up to Ken.

"Well... so much for that." Ken said as he exited the elevator, only to see Holly running down the stairs and stopping him. "Oh, hey. Did he kick you out too?"

"N-no!" Holly said as she tried to catch her breath, then looked at him. "He wants you in his office."

"But he just kicked me out..." Ken said as he was then pushed back into the elevator by Holly.

"And now he wants you back in!" She said as she too went inside the elevator, taking them back up.

**_Later_**

"Sorry for the mix up kid. I'd expect someone older and taller!" Jameson said as he sat in his chair while Ken sat on the opposite side. "So these pictures, all of them aren't half crap at all!"

"R-really?" Ken asked happily.

"No, of course not! All of it is crap! But it's the kind that people will read, especially with that menace on it!" Jameson said happily as he got up and laughed a bit while Ken frowned on that a bit.

_"Just roll with it. You're getting payed to give him pictures." _Ken thought as he began to speak. "I don't exactly agree with that, but I'm just in this to get paid."

"Of course, doesn't anybody?" Jameson asked as he calmed down and sat down. "So tell me, what purpose do you want this job?"

"Well... my dad recently died and my house got burned down just yesterday a-" Ken tried to explain, but was stopped by Jameson.

"Stop right there..." He said as he looked at Ken seriously and calm. "You're the same Ken King, am I right?"

"Yes... the same. I'm trying to find work to support my mom so we can live together. I figured this might be a good start for both money and for a future job."

"Tell you what. You give me what I want, photos of the wall crawler, and I give you what you want." Jameson said as Ken smiled.

"So I guess this means-" Ken said as Jameson nodded as he put a cigar in his mouth and smiled.

"Yeah kid, you're hired. You start tomorrow afternoon." Jameson said as he still looked at Ken. "What are you waiting for, Thanksgiving? Get out! OUT!" As he yelled, Ken walked backwards from the door and shut it as he looked at Holly as he made a silly smile, which made her laugh a bit.

"This guy REALLY like that everyday?" Ken asked as Holly nodded.

"Yeah, you get use to it. I don't know how OUR guy handles him; he's been working here for a while." Holly said as the elevator door opened.

"Hey Holly, baby! I have the photos Jonah wanted!" A male voice said as he walked to them, showing it was Nickolas, as he saw Ken. "Ken? What are you doing here?"

"Nick? What are YOU doing here?" Ken asked as Nick laughed a bit.

"I work here! I have for the past while, and always will since this place is my life! What about you?" Nick asked.

"I tried to apply for a job here ever since-" Ken said.

"Your house catching on fire?" Nick asked as Holly looked at Ken in shock as he nodded. "I'm sorry about that dude, I really am."

"It's ok. It doesn't bother me, as long as I keep this job, it'll be alright." Ken said as Nick nodded.

"Yeah, anyway, I gotta give these to Jonah. I'll catch you later." Nick said as he went toward Jameson's office as Ken walked back to his home with a smile on his face, while a shadow followed him.

_**Time - 8:45 PM**_

Ken walked into his room as he took off his clothes, with his suit under it, while he put on his accessories and mask as he swung away in the lightened sky while the shadow from before watched him, revealing to be Electro.

"So... this is where Ken King lives now, hm? Now... time to get to work." He said as he jumped from window to window as he entered the one Ken went through, and looked around his room for a bit as he went through the door as he saw April on the couch watching television and began to walk to her.

"Ken? Is that yo-" April asked as she looked to see Electro as her eyes widened in fear as she began to back away. "Oh god! Get awa-" She was suddenly knocked out as Electro zapped near her as he hit her neck.

"There... one down." Electro said as he put Aprils body over his shoulder as he went to the next person he wanted to get for his plan.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Neon City - Jordan Household - Time - 8:51 PM**_

At the table, both John and Elise were eating the meal John made while they talked to each other, until John got up as he put on his jacket.

"Elise, excuse me for doing this, but I have to get back to work. Can you watch over the house?" He asked as Elise nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be sure nothing happens." She said as she showed John her gun, to which made him nod and leave the house and walked to the car.

"Now... time to wait for Lucas to give me the word..." John said to himself as he got in and drove off while Electro watched, until he put down April and turned into electricity.

"Now what...?" Elise asked herself as she sighed and lied down on the couch. "Unless Ken was available at the moment, I'd talk to him..." She began to think about him knowing how lucky she was being with a guy with a big heart as he does, until she noticed a light on the ceiling starting to flicker a bit, and got up to observe it a bit. "Huh... something is going out... I should tell dad abo-" She was then tackled as a streak of electricity then tackled her, seeing it was Electro as he knocked her out quickly.

"There... Now to put the plan in motion." Electro said as he ran out of the house as he carried both the girls on his two shoulders and began to jump away while laughing loudly.


	19. Costs

_**Choose your love, Love your choice. - Thomas S Monson**_

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 9:47 PM**_

A criminal was tied up in a web while he was being hung upside down and squirming as Spider-Man watched him.

"Just let me go bug boy!" The criminal yelled in anger.

"You ever heard of buying things with your own money instead of stealing? Didn't your mom teach you anything?" Spider-Man asked as he pushed the web a bit, making the criminal rock as he squirmed more, but stopped pushing it as he heard the police sirens. "Well, just 'hang around' for a bit till the police put you up, until then, you're their problem." He then shot a straight web as he swung away from the scene and back to the apartment, and dressed back to his normal clothing, becoming Ken once again, and looked around his apartment, searching for April. "Mom? Are you here?" He looked around as he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Micheal!" Micheal said through the door, as Ken unlocked and opened it. "Hey man, are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, great! I got the job, and i'll be reporting for work tomorrow!" Ken said as Micheal smiled.

"That's great dude! I'm glad you got it! Just be weary of Jameson talking crap about you." Micheal said as Ken nodded in annoyance.

"Yeah... I noticed..." Ken said as he heard his phone ringing, to which he sees it's an unknown caller, to which he answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello again... Ken King." A voice said through it, revealing to be Electro, as Ken's eyes widened. "Hows the new apartment your living in?"

"Lucas... H-How did you get my number?!" Ken asked in anger.

"All in good time. But let's refocus here, meet me at the Neon City State Building, and come alone. If you refuse to do any of these, then maybe THIS will convince you." Electro said as he cut off the contact, leaving Ken speechless.

"W-was that really-" Micheal tried to ask as Ken nodded.

"Yeah... it was. He told me to meet him at the State Building, alone." Ken said as he saw he received a message. "I just got a message from him..." He then looked at it, saying 'Does this convince you now?' as he scrolled down on it, seeing a picture of Elise and April looking at the camera in fear as they were on the tower with gags in their mouths, to which grew Kens rage to no limit. "Lucas... THIS time... you've CROSSED THE LINE!" He then took off his clothes quickly as he put on his suit, mask and accessories as he swung to the building in anger as Micheal watched.

"Ken! Wait!" He yelled as he tried to catch up.  
**_  
_****_Neon City State Building - Time - 10:02 PM_**

Spider-Man swung as fast as he could while until he landed to where to meet Electro and looked around.

"Lucas! Where are you?!" He yelled in anger as he noticed Electro walking to the edge of the State Building while holding one of the girls in each hand. "MOM! ELISE!" As he yelled, both the girls noticed and tried to get the gags off them by shaking their heads, to which they were successful.

"Ken!" The two girls yelled as Electro laughed.

"And now the entire family is here! Two Kings and a Jordan! This just gets better and better!" Electro said while he laughed more.

"Why did you bring them into this Lucas? They have NOTHING to do with this!" Spider-Man yelled in question.

"Because... I want to make you suffer, just like you made me." Electro said as he grew serious. "These two women are the most important to you in all of your life. I KNOW on how much you love them, how much you care for them shows that. And I wish to see, who are you willing to save more when it comes to the people you love? You can only save one of your loved ones. One lives, and one lives. Now... the test of which family being split apart will start!" He put the two girls over opposite edges. "CHOOSE!" He threw them away as they both fell while screaming.

"NO!" Spider-Man yelled as he felt like the two girls were falling in slow motion while his heart was beating slowly, not knowing on what to do until he ran as quickly as possible, jumped toward Elise and zipped quickly so he could get to her, caught her, and made a sharp turn around the building and swung to April, and as she was close to him, he tried to grab her hand, but was a second too late and couldn't grab her in time as she continued to fall. "No... no... NO!"

"KEN!" April yelled as she continued to fall, until she was caught by the arms of somebody, revealing to be Micheal.

"Man! Talk about a close one!" He said.

"Micheal!" Spider-Man yelled happily as he put Elise down near them and looked at Micheal. "Listen, take the girls away from here! I'll deal with Lucas!"

"You got it!" Micheal yelled until Elise walked up to Spider-Man and kissed his lips through the mask for a quick second.

"Go get him..." She said as he nodded as she and the others ran.

"I told you..." Electro said in anger. "To come ALONE!" He shot a bolt of electricity at Spider-Man, which made him quickly dodge and countered with shooting webs at his feet and gripped on them tightly.

"Time to finish you off! Spider Style!" Spider-Man yelled as he pulled the webs toward him, pulling Electro along with it to which he countered by blasting electricity into Spidey's left arm, making it send him right through a building and creating a large hole while being covered in debris. Spider-Man jumped out and was covered in a few scratches of blood and tears on his left arm and right leg. "Man, am I gonna have to pour a bucket of water on your head to calm ya down?" He was then being shot again by Electro, to which Spider-Man dodged quickly as he countered it with shooting a ball of web in his eyes, making Electro blind.

"G-Gah! Get this crap off me!" Electro yelled as he tried to to electrocute his eyes to get the webbing off, but Spider-man zipped toward him and began to punch and kick Electro in the stomach and face as quick as he could until he shot two straight webs at his chest and began to spin Electro around until he threw him into the ground, with the webs still attached, to which gave him the opportunity to jump on top of him and caused Electro to get slammed into the ground as Spider-Man stayed on top of him until Electro grabbed Spider-man by the left foot. "That's it! I've had it!" He began to channel electricity into Spider-man while was getting he was electrocuted.

He was then thrown into another building as people screamed while trying to run away, leaving Spider-Man into the building as he got up a bit weakly, now having a few tears on his left leg and his torso, but was then grabbed by Electro as Spidey suddenly webbed a chair and tried to slam it onto him, to which was stopped by it being destroyed by electricity, and was thrown through another wall, to which gave Spider-Man a few small tears on his right arm, getting hit in the head by a street light and landing face first on the ground. Be tried to get up weakly while Electro walked to him.

"So, are you having a 'blast' now spider?" Electro asked as Spider-man was finally up until he kicked Spidey in the stomach, stunning him while Electro watched his pain and started laughing. "Look at you, what WILL it take to kill you?"

"Just about... n-nothing!" Spider-Man said as he got up again while holding his stomach. "I won't let you win... I WILL protect this city and the people in it from guys like you!"

"Is that right?" Electro asked as he laughed a bit. "Those wants of yours won't even matter once I get the Power Core."

"The... Power Core? W-what are you going to do with that?" Spider-man asked in question.

"Once I get my hands on it, I will have unlimited power, more than enough to overwhelm you! Then once I do, you and everybody else will die, show them my revenge!" Electro said while laughing, getting Spider-Man's attention easily as he ignored the pain. "And you're all I need to do it!" He punches Spider-man in the face, and hit his head on the pole, hard enough to knock him out while he picked him up over the shoulder while making a call. "Yo, Jordan, I got your guy!"

"Is that right? Meet me at Central, there we can do the deal." John said over the phone while he was already in the area.

"Done. Just be ready for giving out the info." Electro said as he stopped the call while jumping from building to building to the area.

**_Meanwhile_**

John sighed by the fact of what he's doing, until his thoughts were interrupted by an officer.

"Captain Jordan." The officer said while John looked at him. "Somebody is here to see you."

"Can't it wait?" John asked as the officer was about to respond, but was pushed as Elise Jordan walked to him. "Elise? What in the world are you doing here? I thought I left you at the house!"

"I WAS. Until Lucas captured me and Ken's mom and used us as a bargain to get Spider-man!" Elise said as John's eyes widened.

"He... what? And I gave him specific orders to not hurt anybody!" John said as Elise's eyes widened.

"You... made a deal with him?!" She asked in anger.

"Elise, if I play my cards right on this, I'll get both Spider-man and Lucas behind bars." John said as Elise shook her head.

"Believe it or not, Spider-man is the ONLY one that can stop him. I KNOW that for a fact!" She said as John stared at her.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you think an outlaw like himself has a better chance of stopping him that the police?" He asked as Elise started to get a bit angry.

"I'm not trying to make it sound like that, but-" She said, until she was interrupted by Electro landing near the police, to which made her scared a bit and the police aiming their pistols and rifles at Electro.

"Men, keep Elise away from here." John said as the police nodded, grabbed her and started to drag her in John's police car.

"W-wait! You don't understa-" She tried to say until she was locked inside as she watched them helplessly while Electro walked to John.

"So, where do you want me to put him?" Electro asked as he bumped his shoulder up a bit, showing he was holding Spider-Man while he was covered in a single chain.

"Right where you're standing is good." John said as Electro put him down while John watched as he walked to him. "I can't really believe it... you caught him... you REALLY Spider-man!"

"Yeah, I did. A deals a deal Jordan. Pay the toll." Electro said as John stared at him for a bit until he wrote down the address on a notebook and gave him the paper, to which made Electro smile evilly as he walked away while John watched. "Soon... everything to you won't matter..."

"At long last..." John said to himself as he looked at Spider-Man and crouched down to him. "After three weeks of searching, I finally got you." The police officers then prepared their guns and aimed it at Spider-man's body while Elise tried to get out while yelling.

"Don't! You don't understand!" She yelled.

"Before I put you behind bars, It's time to know who's REALLY behind that mask." John said as he began to pull of the mask while Spider-Man began to wake up, but once the mask was off, he immediately jumped into the shadows, shot a web at an officer, and took him down. "Get him! Don't let him escape!"

The officers began to shoot at Spider-Man, but he easily dodged all the bullets while disarming them with his webs, either pulling them away or shooting a web ball at the barrels, and punched the charging officers one by one, knocking them out by attacking their face or webbing them down to the ground. Once he finished off the last officer, he saw a flashlight being aimed at his back and hearing a gun cock.

"That's enough! Stay right where you are Spider-Man!" John yelled while aiming the pistol at Spider-Man, making him freeze. "Turn around now, so I can see your face!" He watched Spider-man until he turned his head toward John, revealing Ken's face as John looked at him shocked then at the mask. "Ken King...? H-how can you be-"

"Joh-.. Captain Jordan... listen to me." Ken said as he walked to John, with him reacting by keeping his pistol aimed. "Please listen to me... we possibly don't have much time before Lucas gets the power core... If he does, he WILL gain unlimited power, far stronger than mine. Y-you have to believe me!"

"...What do you mean by that?" John asked.

"If Lucas gets his hands on it... He WILL destroy this place, and KILL us along with it... Everybody!" Ken said while John's eyes widened while he let Ken near him and put the pistol away. "Y-you have to let me go... I'm the only one that can stop him..."

"A-All this time... And I had no idea..." John said as he got onto his knees. "It's all my fault... I didn't know... he'd be like this... He said he'd kill me daughter if I didn't tell him... I guess... she would be dead anyway..."

"Y-you did all you could John... you thought about Elise... l-leave it to m-" Ken said until the pain finally caught up to him as he fainted and fell to the ground, with the injuries finally catching up to him.


	20. Spider-Man vs Electro: The Final Battle

**_It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog. - Mark Twain_**

**_King Apartment - Time: 2:13 AM  
October 22, 2014_**

Ken slept on his bed as he began to wake up while hearing mumbling until he opened his eyes and started looking around until he saw Elise, Micheal and April.

"Mom... Elise. A-are you guys ok?" Ken asked while he tried to get up, but stopped as he felt the pain in his body shake with Elise hugged him.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said as Ken hugged back.

"Are you guys ok? What happened? The only things I remember are you and mom falling and nearly getting killed..." Ken said as he rubbed his head.

"Lucas took and used us to get you. He made a deal with him to try to keep me safe... and to lock you and Lucas up." Elise said as Ken finally remembered the rest of what happened.

"Then... does John know-" Ken asked as April nodded.

"Yes, he does now. He trusts you enough as knows you have an amazing heart to do what you did as Spider-man, so he dropped all charges and is now sending his police force to try to stop him." She explained as Ken's eyes widened.

"How long was I out?" Ken asked.

"At least three to four hours. Dad said he hasn't gotten to the power core yet, thank god... but it won't be long..." Elise said as Micheal walked up to Ken.

"So... what are you going to do?" He asked as Ken got up.

"If he hasn't gotten to it yet, then there's still time. I-I..." Ken said while he looked at everybody. "I'm going back out there! I have to save Neon City!" As he said this, Elise's eyes widened.

"Ken, don't you remember?! Lucas beat you up as if you were some punching bag! H-he nearly killed you, I don't want that to happen again!" She said in fear as Ken sighed.

"Elise... I know you're worried... but I have to do this-" Ken said as Elise finally snapped.

"DO WHAT?! BECOME A PUNCHING BAG AGAIN?!" She yelled as she tried to keep her emotions together. "I don't want to lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you either! I don't WANT to do this, but I HAVE to! If I don't do anything, I'll die, you'll die, EVERYBODY we know and love will DIE!" Ken yelled as he looked down. "No matter what... I'm still Spider-Man, and even if I die or not... I'll still be that one guy that protects people's lives even if I'm considered an outlaw. Spider-Man... never turns his back on the people he loves, even if they hate him." He looked outside as he saw people running for their lives in the dark night. "...I've made up my mind... and nothing you say or do will change that..."

"..Then do it then." Micheal said as he walked to Ken and took out something of Ken's, his still dirty Spider-man mask, and smiled. "You'll need this, 'Hero', John wanted you to have it. Just one condition, come back to us alive, got it?"

"...I'll try as hard as I can." Ken said as he grabbed it and put it on as he looked at April, seeing her smile in support, then at Elise, seeing she's crying a bit as he sighed and turned away as he opened a window and swung away, hoping to find Electro once and for all.

"..Get him son." April said as she comforted Elise as she thought.

"He'll be ok." Micheal said as he smiled at April and Elise. "I just know that for a fact." He turned away as he headed to the door. "I need to get to my mom, make sure she's safe. Let me know when he's back, alright? I'd LOVE to see the new hero of Neon City." April nodded as he went out the door, leaving Elise and April as they waited.

**_Meanwhile_**

Spider-Man swung from building to building as quick as he could while calling John through the phone.

"Is Lucas near the location at the moment?" Spider-Man asked.

"Possibly. Right now I'm just stalling for time until you try to stop him." John said as gunfire and yelling were heard over.

"Alright, tell me the address and I should be over there in a quick second." Spidey said as he began to zip faster.

"Alright, it's downtown on 249 Gamma Avenue." John said.

"Alright, I'll be there." Spider-Man said.

"And Ken... I'm sorry... about everything." John said sadly. "I-I should have-"

"Forget about it. All that matters at the moment is you try to evacuate the wounded and innocent while I try to stop Lucas." Spider-Man said as John nodded.

"Alright, I guess that really is all I can do right now. Consider it done." John said as he ended the call while Spider-Man put the phone up.

"Alright Lucas... tonight, it ends here." Spidey said as he sped through the streets while some of the civilians stopped and cheered him on as he zipped faster.

**_Neon City - Gamma Avenue -Time: 3:06 AM_**

Electro walked through the streets as Police men tried to shoot him in the head, only for the bullets to have bounced back as he shot electricity at them, knocking them down one by one as he continued to walk as he looked around.

"This appears to be the place... now, where could it be?" He asked himself until he heard a small cry from the corner, seeing a twelve year old holding her crying five year old baby sister as he formed electricity and aimed it at them, until he was kicked away by Spider-Man as he was sent through a building.

"Spider-Man!" The five year old yelled while giggling.

"That's the name, don't 'web' it out! Listen you two, get out of here as quick as you can!" Spider-Man said as the older sister nodded.

"Right, thank you! You're not as bad as they say you are!" She said as she carried her sister out while Electro blasted through the ruins and looked at Spider-Man.

"Hey Sparky! If you think I'll let you get the core, you're dead wrong!" Spidey said as he prepared himself.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me? Do you even remember the beating I put onto you?"

"Yeah, I do. But that won't stop me from stopping you, even if I do die!" Spider-man said as Electro prepared the electricity in his hands and quickly shot it at Spider-Man, with him dodging it.

Once he dodged it, he zipped toward Electro and tried to punch and kick him, until Electro covered his palm with lightning, so he could add more to his fists, and tried to punch Spider-Man with it. He reacted by him dodging it at the last second and webbed Electro's chest so he could spin him around, threw him at a wall and kicked him in the stomach, stunning Electro as Spidey then threw him away into a fire hydrant, causing water to spill over him. He slowly got up while electricity was being consumed in his hands and shot Spider-Man in the chest with it, making him hit the wall harshly.

"I'm not going to be beaten this easily kid. Once I get that power core, you won't have the power to beat a god!" Electro said darkly while walking toward him.

"...A god named Sparkplug or Sparky? Or how about a new name for a change: Sparkles." Spider-Man asked as Electro became angry and shot another bolt at him, making Spider-Man yell a bit from the blast, to which made him shoot out multiple ones as he dodged them quickly by doing a few flips on the ground and over objects, to which were hit by the bolts later on and caused a few explosions behind him, making him swing away quickly. He kept doing this while trying to shoot web balls at him again until an explosion then hit Spider-Man, making him hit the floor.

Electro then walked to Spider-man and began to electrocute his body while he screamed, until he found a brick, shot a straight web at it and yanked it at Electro's head, stunning him as Spider-Man began to punch and kick Electro's face and knocked him down onto the ground by jumping onto him and then getting off and began to cover him in a large coat of webbing, thick enough to stop him dead in his tracks. Once he was done, Electro was covered in a web cocoon on the ground while Spidey breathed heavily.

"Man... talk about... a real shock treatment, If I haven't used that pun already." Spider-Man said as he looked at the cocoon. "Sorry Sparkplug, but your electric shooting days are over. I'll be sure to have the cops get you a rubber cell for you to hang out in, until then, your search for the core is done." He was about to swing away back to his apartment, until he saw sparks of electricity came out of the cocoon and obliterated it with a large shockwave of power and electricity while Electro got up in anger.

"You've messed with me for long enough... it's time I finish-" He was about to say until he saw something; a small rounded object that was glowing in electricity with wires on it covered in a large metal casing, to which he grabbed and opened it, seeing a light blue and black orb inside it. "C-could it be... I-it is! The power core!" He began to laugh while his arms were getting covered in electricity and absorbed it's power, to which made thunderstorms in the sky and turning the sky blue.

_**Meanwhile**_

John Jordan drove as fast as he could in his police car while it held some of the wounded and innocent as he quickly drifted into the hospital parking lot and got out while he tried to get them inside.

"Alright, you all will be safe here, they'll help any wounds you have." John said as they went inside, and was about to get back into his car, but saw the sky dark blue. "What the hell? What's going on? Why is the sky dark now?" He thought about it until he came to a conclusion. "C-could it be that... Ken failed?"

**_With April and Elise_**

Both of the girls waited for Ken to return until Elise's attention was put onto the sky, as she noticed it's change.

"Elise? What is it?" April asked as she looked at where she was looking at, seeing the sky. "Oh my... what's happening?"

"I-I don't know... but I can't stand doing here!" Elise said as she ran out.

"Elise, wait!" April tried to say, but Elise was too fast to stop. "...Please be safe Ken..."

**_Meanwhile_**

Electro laughed while the electricity began to consume his body as it turned black.

"The power... the _**sheer power! It's mine.. ALL MINE!" **_He said until he began to feel pain in his heart and body as the power started to get the best of him and started to destroy him while his electricity is turned Black and Blue. _**"G-gah! T-too much power! T-THERE'S TOO MUCH!" **_He yelled in sheer pain as a dark thunderstorm consumed him, making Spider-man stand back a bit.

"What in the world is going on with him?" He asked until the thunderstorm faded away, leaving Lucas as he was now a pure black figure with bright blue glowing eyes and veins. "Well, lookie there! He got a new make ov-" Electro then suddenly lifted his arm and created a large shockwave as it began to push stuff around the city, knocking them down while Spider-man stood his ground and making some of the rips on his costume begin to get bigger, with the right arm portion gone and his mask flying away from him. "Whoa! This is crazy!" He tried to keep his ground held until a rock suddenly came in speeding and hitting him in the shoulder, making him scream as he held the new wound until he was hit in the head by another rock, knocking him out as debris began to pile onto him.

The being that was assumed Electro stopped the shockwave and stood where was, looking for movement of anything.


	21. The Standing Point

_**Love consists in this, that two solitude's protect and touch and greet each other. - Rainer Maria Rilke**_

_**And that's what brought us up till now... I tried to stop Lucas, ever so hard, and when I thought I won, I lost either way... and the worst part of it is, I couldn't even keep a promise... I'm sorry, Elise, Mom, Micheal... and everybody else... that I failed.**_

_**Neon City - Time: 5:23 AM**_

**_October 22, 2014_**

_**"Any last words, Spider-Man?"**_Electro asked while he held Ken by the neck and electricity in his other hand.

"...No, I don't..." Ken said sadly while Electro was ready to deliver the blow, until water struck him as he yelled in pain, with Ken looking to see it was from Elise while she held a water pistol. "E-Elise..."

"Spider-Man never turns his back on the ones he loves, and neither will I." Elise said as Ken smiled at her and Electro stared at her in pure hate.

**"You... bitch! I'll get you for this!" **Electro yelled as he charged at her while electricity was covering him, until Ken pushed her to the side and took the hit, sending him flying through a wall and into the nearby electric station.

Ken tried to get up until Electro jumped next to him and began to punch him in the stomach, making Ken cough out blood while Electro began to punch him harshly in the face while electrocuting him until he threw him onto the ground as Ken lied down weakly and trying to get up a bit.

**_"What did I tell you?"_**Electro asked as he formed electricity in his hand and grabbed Ken by the neck again. **_"You're too weak to beat me... Even for somebody I want to get revenge on. Once I kill you off, I'll kill off that girl you love so much... but nice, ear piercing, and slowly."_** Once he said this, Ken stared at Electro in anger and hate while he regained his strength until he harshly punched Electro in the face, knocking him away as Ken dropped to the ground.

He got up quickly, grabbed Electro's legs and threw him into one of the poles knocking him down while Electro trying to get up, but Ken zipped toward him and kicked him as they both went through the now broken pole as Electro hit the wall harshly, making him slouch a bit until he got up. He was stopped by Ken as he started to punch him in the face harshly while Electro began to cough out blood, but as Ken was about punch him one last time, he looks at Electro for a bit, for it made him calm down, and stopped punching while he stood back, leaving Electro lying down against the wall and looking at Ken.

**"I-is this it!? Is this all you've got?! You're weak King! If you want to end it, then KILL ME! Finish it! FINISH WHAT YOU'VE STARTED!" **Electro yelled as Ken stared in silence.

"...No, I won't. If I did, it would be murder, and I don't go on the same path you do." Ken said as he looked at his hand. "I use the powers I was gifted with to protect the innocent and stop the ones who use the power for their own gains. I'm not like that...not anymore." He then looked at Electro. "A wise man told me... that with Great Power, comes Great Responsibility. His name... was George King; My father. And by his word, I won't kill unless I absolutely have to, not because I want to."

**_"...I see... well then..."_**Electro said as he got up and shot a bit of electricity at a car, starting it as it drove at Ken while he smiled. **"SAY HELLO TO HIM FOR ME!"**

"What?" Ken asked as he felt his skull tingle a bit and looked behind him to see the car, with him jumping over it quickly as the car continued to drive and hit Electro in the hips, destroying and crippling his lower body.

"A-ah..." Electro said quietly as his dark form and powers began to dissolve, returning him back to Lucas, and was knocked out by the sudden pain while Ken watched as he then looked down, knowing all of it was finally over. He shot a web at a building and swung to where he use to be, to which he saw Elise.

"Ken..." She said as she walked to him as they both ran and hugged each other in pure love.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, right?" Ken asked as Elise shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. But... are you? You're pretty beat up." She said as Ken shrugged.

"Your safety means more than mine..." Ken said he looked at her face. "Thanks for saving me back there... I might have been a Spider Barbecue if you didn't save me."

"You saved me... Might have made us even." Elise said as Ken chuckled at that as they looked into their eyes and kissed each other lovingly for quite a bit, until they heard the police sirens coming closer, making them stop. "I need to go... and so should you."

"Yeah... I have a mother to be there for." Ken said until he was stopped by Elise.

"You... forgot this." She said as she took something out, Ken's dusty Spider-Man mask, to which he looked at it for a bit and took it.

"Thanks..." Ken said as he put on the mask as he climbed away, leaving Elise with the police cars approaching as John came out of one of them and ran to her.

"Elise!" John yelled as he hugged his daughter as she hugged back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, Ken protected me." Elise said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." John said as he noticed Ken, as Spider-Man, watching them from the edge of the building until he began to climb up to the top and zipped away. _"Thank you Ken King... Thank you."_  
**  
**_**King Apartment - Time: 5:40 AM**_

"...And in recent news, Lucas Wilson, known as Electro, has been arrested by the Neon City police once again and is now being sent to prison once again. However, Lucas would not have been stopped if not for the costume vigilante: Spider-Man, for if not for his bravery and assistance to Neon City, our entire city, and maybe the world would have been in ruins. Just a while ago, Captain John Jordan has given him an official apology today, and officially stated him as the protector of Neon City. We will keep you updated on later news, I'm Jennifer Logan, and this is NCN." Jennifer said as a commercial was put on while April was sitting on the couch as she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness he's alright..." She said as she heard the door open and close behind her, to which made her look, making her eyes widen as she saw his forehead bleeding still and a a bit of blood on his right shoulder, to which she got up and looked at him. "Ken... are you ok?" He responded with a weak smile as she noticed he was holding a paper bag, put it on the table and took out some of the stuff in it, showing it was groceries while she looked at him in surprise.

"...I owed you groceries, didn't I?" Ken asked while keeping that weak and beat up smile as April hugged him tightly, to which he hugged back.


	22. Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

**_A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles. - Christopher Reeve _**

**_Two days later_**

**_Neon City High School - Time: 7:38 AM__  
__October 24, 2014 _**

_**It took a couple of days, with all that damage Lucas did, but life and happiness came back into Neon City, and everything was just the way it was before. Sure, there's still people who'll still rob from stores, but it's better than what happened three days ago. Lucas was put into a even more secure prison, and never going to get out again. From what I heard, he didn't remember much of anything, even my secret identity, and lost his powers and ability to walk. Can't say I feel sorry for him, but I guess all that matters now is that it's all over.**_

Ken walked through the hallways with Elise, Micheal, and Felicia following, while he was wearing a bandage over his head, covering his wound, and looking around seeing there were pictures of Spider-Man were all over the area.

"Dang... I knew he'd get popular after what happened, but wow..." Ken said as Felicia nodded.

"Yeah, what he did was amazing. No, magnificent." She said as Ken chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, saving a city can get you respect real easy." Ken said until his hair was brushed by a hand.

"Sup King!" A voice said, revealing to be Alexander.

"...Hey Alex." Ken said as Alex got a bit angry.

"It's AlexANDER, not Alex!" Alexander said as Elise got in the way.

"Can you please?" She asked as Alexander shook his head.

"Alright, fine. Whatever, maybe this time I'll let you off the hook." He said as he walked away, while Ken noticed something.

"Oh yeah, Alex!" Ken yelled as Alexander looked at him. "Nice shirt by the way!" As he said this, Alex looked at it as it was a red T-shirt with blue sleeves and a black spider symbol on the front and smirked.

"Hey, what can I say? The guy maybe freaky, but he saved us. I gotta give him THAT much respect." Alexander said as he walked away while Ken watched him until he looked at his friends and girlfriend.

"Yeah, he does." Micheal said as he and Elise looked at Ken as they all smiled.

**_Neon City - Daily Bugle - Time: 3:02 PM_**

Ken walked through the office he now works in while hearing Jameson yelling at a person in his office while seeing Nick.

"Hey Nick." Ken said as Nick looked at him.

"Hey dude, crazy stuff lately huh? What Lucas did was insane, he nearly destroyed the entire city." Nick said as he took out pictures of the battle sight. "I had to wait after all of it was over to get pictures."

"Not me." Ken said as he too took out pictures as Nick saw them, seeing it was pictures of Spider-Man fighting Electro.

"Jesus dude... you're brave!" Nick said as the office door opened as Jameson stopped yelling.

"King, Harvey! Get over here!" Jameson yelled as the two teens went inside. "Alright, show me." Ken and Nick showed their pictures to him as he looked through them. "Crap, crap, crap, Mega-Crap, Su-" He stopped at a certain picture, of Spider-Man and Electro fighting, and showed it. "Who did this?

"That.. would be me." Ken said as Jameson smiled.

"Holly! Get Robbie and make this picture front page! Spider-Man, beaten by Lightning Man: A Hero, or Zero?" Jameson yelled as Holly nodded as he walked out of the office, leaving the teens.

"...Think he'll remember my money?" Ken asked as Nick shrugged.

"I'm not sure... but I DO know one thing. Spidey isn't a Zero, or a menace.

**_And he isn't, nor am I. I maybe just a kid, but under the mask, I'm somebody completely different. I turn into a man who will do anything to protect the people of Neon City, and what I want behind myself. Because I have powers, powers to protect the people here, and with that, comes great responsibility. I'm Ken King, a boy that's pushed around, but in the suit... I am the guy that will help those in need and never get pushed away by what comes at me...I, am.. The Magnificent Spider-Man._**

**The End**


End file.
